Las 7 joyas sagradas
by k4r3n95
Summary: Sommeil debe conseguir las 7 joyas, pero abra muchos obstáculos. Los chicos de One Piece aparecen poco a poco. Universo alterno. Z&R L&N S&¿?. Lean y comente lo que opinan de la historia. Capitulo 7 : La niña.
1. Capitulo 1: La chica y las 7 joyas

One piece no me pertenece (Maldito Oda que envidia).

Capitulo 1: La chica y las 7 joyas

Hace mucho en un mundo alejado de este, existió una chica llamada Sommeil. Ella era hija de un rey y una reina, pero sus padres murieron y perdieron el trono y el reino. En esa época los reinos desaparecían, por causa de traiciones. muchos reinos desaparecieron del mapa sin dejar pistas de cómo fue que desaparecieron, muchos decían que era porque las pelean eran tan fuertes que no se dejaba ni el polvo, otros decían que era porque el mismo diablo se llevo todo al infierno para no dejar pistas de su desastre, pero la que poca gente contaba y digo poca porque solo los sobrevivientes la contaban era aquella versión que decía que un joven de mas o menos 24 años de edad, de cabello negro como la noche, con un ojo tapado gracias a su cabello y de tez blanca hacia que los reyes pensaran que era una traición de su reino amigo y los atacaba por la noche, muchos dicen que este chico tomaba oro y joyas de los castillos como si estuviera buscando una en especial, ya que siempre dejaba las que tomaba. Sommeil nació en esa época y sus padres murieron en esa época. Ella fue criada en un pueblo. La señora Karma la crio y educo, junto a su amigo Jerf.

10 Años atrás…

Una niña de cabello largo hasta la cintura y color negro, de tez blanca, corrió junto a su amigo de cabello negro rojizo, de tez blanca.

Sommeil-¡No es justo, tu haces trampa!-Dijo en modo de berrinche la niña sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

El niño se detuvo y acerco a ella poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella, con una sonrisa.

Jerf-¿Por qué dices eso?, yo no hago trampa-.

Sommeil-Tu eres un año mayor que yo, por eso corres más rápido-Dijo llorando la pequeña.

Jerf-Eso no es trampa, no lo hago apropósito-Dijo riendo.

La pequeña lo miro y comenzó a reír también. En ese momento se escucho que alguien les llamo desde su casa.

Karma-¡Niños la comida esta lista!-Grito una señora de edad mayor desde la puerta de la casa.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo, pero su paso fue impedido por un chico de unos 24años, era idéntico al chico de las descripciones de las personas sobrevivientes.

¿?-Valla, ¿Qué ven mis ojos?, pero si es la hija de mi mayor traición, la pequeña Sommeil. Miro en tu futuro una vida hermosa, bueno al menos para mí. Gente que te quiere, traiciones, esclavitud y muchas más cosas para ti pequeña ave sin hogar, para ti mi hermosa flor marchita, mi hermoso corazón pútrido. Lástima que una chica que en un futuro será tan bella, sufrirá tanto-Dijo el chico sonriendo de una manera macabra.

Sommeil retrocedió unos pasos asustada.

¿?-Hola joven, tu serias el rehén perfecto para que el bello corazón de la chica que está aquí comience a podrirse-.

Jerf retrocedió pero unas cadenas y esposas lo ataron.

Jerf-¡Sommeil ayúdame!-Grito antes de desaparecer.

Sommeil callo de rodillas en shock.

¿?-Busca las 7 joyas sagradas y volverás a ver a tu amigo, te estaré esperando con ansias mi querida ave-..Dijo riendo mientras desaparecía.

Sommeil corrió pero no lo puedo alcanzar.

Sommeil-¡Jerf!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

10 años después….

Sommeil-¡Jerf!-Despertó asustada la misma niña pero ahora de 14años.

Sommeil miro a su alrededor y recordó como llego ahí. En ese momento entro una señora asustada.

Señora-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto preocupada.

Sommeil-Si, descuide solo fue un sueño-Sommeil tomaba su cabeza como si le doliera y miraba al frente.

Señora-¿Adonde te dirigías cuando caíste de tu caballo?-.

Sommeil-Yo buscaba….-Sommeil espero un rato para contestar ya que el recuerdo binó a su mente-…Las 7 joyas sagradas….-.

La señora se sorprendió.

Señora-¿Para que las necesitas?, sabes para que sirven, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto algo asustada.

Sommeil asintió algo triste.

Señora-¿Entonces?-.

Sommeil se puso de pie.

Sommeil-Eso a usted no le incumbe. Ya le he dejado el dinero en su mesa, me largo, tengo mucho más camino que recorrer-Dijo de manera fría mientras tomaba su saco.

Señora-Yo no quiero dinero, solo quiero que pienses antes de actuar-Dijo preocupada la señora.

Sommeil la ignora y salió, la señora la siguió y cuando Sommeil subió al caballo, esta le grito.

Señora-¿Me lo prometes?-.

Sommeil-Yo no prometo imposibles-Grito de una manera fría.

Sommeil comenzó a cabalgar de manera seria, dejando a la señora preocupada.

-Narración por Sommeil-

Sommeil-Soy Sommeil, Tengo 14 años, salí de mi casa cuando tenía 10, para buscar las 7 joyas y poder salvar a Jerf. Cuando cumplí los 10años la señora Karma me conto todo así que decidí salir de viaje para buscar esas joyas. Cuando tenía 12 me entere de lo que pueden llegar a hacer esas joyas cuando están juntas. Ahora me dedico a buscar las joyas y a personas que me quieran ayudar.

-Fin de la narración de Sommeil-

Sommeil se detuvo en la entrada de un pueblo para contemplarlo un rato y después decidió entrar.

-En el Castillo del chico de 24 años-

El chico tomaba te en un cuarto obscuro, mientras leía el periódico. En ese momento llego un sirviente.

Sirviente-Señor la chica llego al lugar planeado, antes de lo que se esperaba-.

¿?-Lo sé, esa niña me sorprende, pero recuerda que si esa niña no interviene jamás tendremos las 7 joyas y mucho menos la ultima, que es la más valiosa-Dijo con una sonrisa maniaca.

Sirviente-Pero Señor Douleur….Si ella interviene puede ser peor-Dijo con algo de miedo.

Douleur le lanzo un cuchillo y lo miro con una cara diabólica.

Douleur-¿Me contradices?, ¿Acaso quieres decir que mi querida flor arruinara mis planes?, ¿Te quejas de mi flor, de mi ave, de mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana, de mi pequeña Sommeil?-Pregunto de una manera maniaca, colocando un cuchillo en el cuello del sirviente de manera amenazadora.

Sirviente-No…señor Douleur….jamás quise decir esos-Dijo el sirviente con miedo cerrando los ojos.

Douleur-Solo te dejare vivir porque hoy estoy de buen humor, ya que mi quería llego lo mas antes posible al lugar-Dijo volviéndose a sentar y tomando un copa de vino-Salud por mi pequeña flor-Brindo solo y tomo toda la copa.-Por ti querida-Dijo en voz baja.

-En el pueblo-

Sommeil caminaba por las calles repletas de gente y vendedores, algo confundida.

Sommeil-Rayos me muero de hambre y no tengo dinero-Dijo mirando un puesto de frutas, mientras sus tripas le gruñían.

¿?-Yo te puedo comprar una, si quieres-.

Sommeil miro a la chica que le hablo, la cual tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro, su voz era igual, calmada. La chica tenía los ojos azules, el cabello negro azulado y tez algo morena.

Sommeil-No descuide, no tengo hambre-Dijo algo apenada y en ese momento sus tripas hablaron por ella.

La chica rio un poco.

¿?-Descuida no me molesta-La chica miro al vendedor-Me da tres manzanas, por favor-Pidió amablemente.

Vendedor-Claro-El señor tomo 3 manzanas y se las dio-Aquí están, la tercera va por la casa, no tiene que pagarla-.

¿?-Oh! Valla, gracias-Dijo las chica tomando las manzanas-Anda tómala-Dijo ofreciéndole la manzana a la pequeña.

Sommeil-Gracias eres muy amable-Dijo algo apenada tomando la manzana.

De repente unos mormullos se empezaron a escuchar a la espalada de la chica.

X tipa-¿No es ella la famosa Nico Robin?-Pregunto en murmullo a su amiga y con cara de miedo.

X tipa 2-Si, es ella, está loca, pero mírala ahora comportándose como buena gente, los monstruos no pueden ocultar lo que son, será bonita y lo que quieras, pero todos sabemos lo que en realidad es un monstruo-.

Sommeil miro como la chica que al parecer se llamaba Nico Robin, cambiaba su rostro a uno enojado y algo triste.

Robin-Lo siento me tengo que ir-Dijo dándole la otro manzana a Sommeil y yéndose rápido.

Sommeil-¡Espera!-Le grito pero al parecer ya era muy tarde o la ignoro.

Sommeil soltó un suspiro y se acerco a las chicas.

Sommeil-Disculpen, ¿Si me pueden decir que tanto saben de esa chica?-.

X tipa-Si. Ella es Nico Robin, todos le llaman demonio, porque muchos rumorean que es la elegida para algo pero nadie sabe para, que solo ella y su madre adoptiva-.

Sommeil se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

Sommeil-¿Adoptiva?-.

X tipa 2-Si, ella fue encontrada por la señora Lena, nadie sabe quiénes son sus padres, pero la señora Lena aunque no lo sabía la decidió criarla junto con Roronoa Zoro-.

Sommeil-¿Quién es el?-.

X tipa-El es el enemigo a muerte de Nico Robin, los dos se llevaban bien hasta que ambos tuvieron 10 años, nadie sabe porque, pero empezaron a llevarse mal, ahora siempre que se ven comienzan una batalla a muerte, la única que sabe el porqué de este odio es la señora Lena. Zoro es un samurái y Robin tiene el poder de aparecer manos-.

Sommeil-¿Saben donde vive la señora Lena?-.

X tipa 2-Si en aquella colina en esa casa lila con verde limón-Dijo apuntando a la colina.

Sommeil-Gracias de verdad gracias-Dijo saliendo corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

Sommeil llego a la casa y comenzó a tocar.

Sommeil-¡Hola,…. ¿Hay alguien en casa?-Nadie le contestaba la casa parecía no estar habitada.-¡Hola,….Alguien conteste!-.

Sommeil espero un rato pero al final decidió irse, algo triste. En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una señora mayor algo preocupada. Sommeil volteo extrañada, la señora era algo más joven de lo que se imagino.

Sommeil-¿Es usted la madre de Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin?-Pregunto confundida.

Señora-Si,…. ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hicieron ahora?-Pregunto algo enojada.

Sommeil-No, no hicieron nada, solo es que quiero hacerle unas preguntas respecto a ellos. Si me permite, claro-.

La señora Lena puso una cara seria y asintió.

Lena-Si, descuida-.

La señora se movió un poco abriendo camino para que la chica pudiera pasar. Al pasar la señora le ofreció que se sentara y esta acepto.

Sommeil-Se que piensa que soy una metiche por querer saber más sobre Nico y Roronoa, pero es que cuando mencionaron que usted cuido a Nico desde pequeña cuando la encontró, me dio curiosidad por saber, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿a qué reino pertenece?, todo eso, tengo ganas de saber si viene de mi reino natal, saber si ella sabe algo sobre lo que sucedió…-.

Sommeil fue interrumpida por Lena quien dejo una taza de té en la mesa y hablo.

Lena-Lo lamento pero ella no sabe nada de eso. Ella no viene de tu reino, como ya abras escuchado, yo la crie y soy la única que sabe de dónde és de decir esto dio un sorbo de su tasa.

Sommeil-¿De dónde viene?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

Lena-Ella viene de un reino que lamentable mente ya no existe.-Lena miro por la ventana algo triste-Ella era hija de un rey y una reina pero estos murieron en una guerra, ellos fueron traicionados por el reino de Zoro y por eso se odian-.

Sommeil-¿Pero no se odiaron siempre?-.

Lena-A si es, ellos eran inseparables de niños-Tomo un rato para recordar y sonrió-Pero cuando ellos tenían 10años se enteraron de que yo no era su madre, ellos llegaron triste y comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas y tu ve que contestarlas-Lena miro triste su taza de té-Cuando ellos conocieron la verdad, se dieron una mirada de tristeza y odio puro, cuando menos lo pensé todo este lugar se convirtió en un campo de batalla, ellos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos y a si hasta ahora-.

Sommeil-Ya veo, ¿por eso es que cuando llegue me pregunto usted eso?-.

Lena-Si, lamentablemente cuando ellos decidieron ir se de la casa, me dijeron que cuando tuvieran el tiempo libre me visitarían, pero para mi buena y mala suerte ellos no tienen mucho que hacer, a si que se ven siempre que vienen camino a mi casa y pelean-.

Sommeil-Ya veo, por eso dice la gente que Nico es un monstruo- sonriendo pero Lena dejo de sonreír y se puso seria.-Lo siento ¿dije algo malo?-Dijo apenada.

Lena-Robin no es llamada a si por eso, si no por algo peor-Dijo con un tono de voz frio.

Sommeil-¿Por qué es llamada a si?-.

Lena-Veras cuando ella nació fue elegida…..

-En una casa a las afueras del pueblo-.

Un chico se encontraba caminando a la casa de la colina, a unos 2 metros detrás de el Robin quien iba caminando.

Zoro-¿Se puede saber porque me sigues?-Dijo con enfado.

Robin-Por si no lo sabes voy a visitar a Lena y ahora escuche unos comentarios que no fueron de mi agrado a sí que te podría matar en este instante-.

El chico se detuvo en seco al igual que ella y la miro con una sonrisa de demonio.

Zoro-Si claro, es lo que dices siempre y aun a si te gano-.

Robin-Pero esta vez es en serio-Dijo apretando sus puños.

Zoro-anda ataca y demuéstrame que me quieres matar-Dijo sacando sus espadas.

Robin-Sera un placer-Dijo tomando postura de ataque.

Zoro-Sandai kitetsu-.

Robin Intento esquivar el ataque y apareció unas manos en el cuello de Zoro con la intención de romperlo. Pero dos navajas los detuvieron, las navajas amenazaban con cortar su cuello.

Robin-¿Tu?-Pregunto en voz baja y algo sorprendida.

Zoro-Se supone que esta batalla es mía y tuya, ¿Por qué llamas a tus amiguitas?-Dijo mas enojado aun.

Robin-Idiota, ellas no es mi amiga, ¿Qué no ves que a mí también me tiene amenazada? enojada.

Sommeil-Prometan me que detendrán esta batalla cuando los deje de amenazar-Dijo con una mirada severa.

En ese momento las manos que se encontraban en el cuello de Zoro desaparecieron y Robin tomo su postura normal, después de esto Zoro tomo su postura normal y guardo sus espadas con enojo.

Sommeil-Bueno ahora si puedo hablar con los dos-Guardo las navajas y sonrió-Primero me tengo que presentar. Mi nombre es Sommeil, no tengo un empleo por ahora-Sommeil coloco su mano en la barbilla y pensó un rato y sonrió-Cuando tenía 11 me hice casa recompensas, pero cuando junte dinero suficiente decidí dedicarme a lo que me dedico ahora-.

Zoro-¿Y a que te dedicas?, ¿A detener batallas?-Pregunto molesto.

Sommeil-No, yo busco información sobre mi tierra natal, también busco gente que me ayude a salvar a mi amigo Jerf y a encontrar las 7 joyas-.

Al escuchar esto Zoro y Robin se sorprendieron.

Zoro-¿Las 7 joyas?-.

Robin-¿Para que alguien como tu querría las 7 joyas?-.

Sommeil-Yo las necesito para salvar a mi amigo-.

Robin-¿Se puede saber que le pasa a tu amigo?-.

Sommeil-Fue capturado por aquel hombre de cabello negro y mirada maniaca-Sommeil recordó el momento en que conoció al chico y se enojo-Ese estúpido arruino mi vida por completo, ese hombre que me puso en una decisión horrible-.

Robin-¿Ese chico capturo a tu amigo, solo para que le des las 7 joyas?-.

Sommeil solo asintió.

Zoro-Eso se me hace un trato sucio y lo peor es que te puede traicionar-.

Robin-El tiene razón, ya que el viene de una familia de traicioneros-Dijo con enfado.

Sommeil miro como la pelea estaba volviendo a empezar.

Sommeil-¡Basta!-Grito asiendo que los dos detuvieran la pelea.-¿No han escuchado alguna historia de algún sobreviviente de una guerra de las que destruyeron sus reinos y ya no existe pista de ellos?-.

Zoro y Robin miraron extrañados a Sommeil.

Robin-Si, pero no creo que sea real-.

Sommeil-Pues créanla, porque esa es la historia real, mi reino fue víctima de este hombre, mi pueblo fue destruido por completo, por una supuesta traición que en realidad fue creada por ese chico-Sommeil miro el suelo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Robin-Lo siento mucho por tu reino, pero nuestro reino si fue traicionado por el de el-Dijo apuntando a Zoro.

Zoro-No es así, tu reino traiciono al mío y por eso mataron a mis padres-.

Robin-Tu reino jamás estuvo de acuerdo con los tratos que el reino de mi padre ofreció-.

Zoro-El reino de mi padre no quiso que fueras mi prometida por esa maldición tuya-.

Robin lo miro con odio y tristeza al recordar la maldición.

Robin-Yo no soy la culpable de la maldición que llevo con migo-.

Sommeil-Pero…..

Robin se dio la media vuelta y se fue enojada.

Zoro-Esa idiota, siempre tan delicada, la odio-Dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose enojado.

Sommeil-Creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé hacer que estos dos me ayuden a buscar las joyas-.

Continuara…

Nota:

Bueno por si alguien leyó mis otros fanfic, dejare de subirlos ya que me dedicare a este por completo.

Espero les alla gustado, comenten y digan que les parece.

Los demás personajes de One piece Irán apareciendo conforme avance la historia.

Gracias por leerlo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un largo camino por recorrer

One piece no me pertenece, (Maldito Oda genial)

Capitulo 2: Un largo camino por recorrer.

Sommeil caminaba por la calle en busca de Robin o Zoro, cualquiera de los dos seria de gran ayuda.

Sommeil-Esto se me hace eterno, ¿Por qué no los puedo encontrar?, Si tan solo me hubieran escuchado ayer-Dijo algo cansada.

Chica-Oye niña, luces algo cansada, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-.

Sommeil miro a la chica algo extrañada.

Sommeil-¿Me hablas a mi?-Pregunto señalándose y mirando alrededor.

Chica-Claro, anda siéntate-.

Sommeil se acerco al café y se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la caja.

Chica-Mi nombre es Cristal-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sommeil-Yo soy Sommeil-.

Cristal-Sueño, Que lindo nombre-Dijo de una manera amable-¿Dime a quien buscas?-.

Sommeil-Busco a Nico y a Roronoa-.

Cristal-Ya veo, se que Zoro vive a las afueras del pueblo y que Robin vive también a las afuera pero mas alejada-Dijo colocando un vaso de limonada en la mesa de Sommeil.-Supongo que no tomas, ¿verdad?, a si que te di limonada-.

Sommeil-Solo tomo ligero, pero aun a si ahora no tengo ganas de tomar-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cristal-Dime, ¿Quieres que Zoro y Robin ya no peleen?-.

Sommeil-A si es, ellos dos son fuertes y me pueden ayudar a salvar a mi amigo Jerf-.

Cristal tomo asiento frente a Sommeil.

Cristal-Esos dos solo tienen que hablar y todo se solucionara-Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora-Ellos eran grandes amigos de pequeños, cuando eran chicos Robin siempre seguía a Zoro a todas partes, este se enojaba y le decía que lo dejara de seguir pero Robin comenzaba a llorar y Zoro la dejaba ir con el-Dijo con una cara de que estuviera recordando.

Sommeil-¿Los conoces?-Pregunto extrañada.

Cristal-Si, ellos eran mis mejores amigos, cuando era niña hubo un tiempo que sentí envidia de Robin, ya que ella siempre tenía la atención de Zoro-Rio un poco y hablo-Recuerdo que cuando tenía 6 años Zoro llego serio y me conto que sentía que algo malo le pasaba a Robin, esos días Robin se comportaba como si no fuera ella, su forma de ser se volvió antipática, ya no sonreía y se alejaba de Zoro lo más posible. Zoro me dijo que se sentía mal, que tenía miedo de haber hecho algo malo y no haberse dado cuenta. Recuerdo que en ese momento me moría de ganas por llorar, Zoro se preocupaba demasiado por Robin eso solo significaba que la amaba y a si era él me lo dijo, mi corazón quedo echo pedazos, pero entonces entendí que él la amaba y que si yo lo amaba lo tenía que ayudar a ser feliz, a si que le pregunte a Robin que tenia y ella me dijo que se odiaba y que no quería hacerle daño a Zoro ni a nadie más, yo le conté lo que me dijo Zoro y ella se puso demasiado feliz-.

Sommeil-Ya veo por eso se odian tanto y les duele tanto la traición de sus algo seria.

Cristal-Lo que sucedió no fue traición de reinos, pero ellos no lo quieren aceptar-.

Sommeil se sorprendió.

Sommeil-¿Quieres decir que tu ya les habías dicho?-.

Cristal-A si es, yo le dije pero ninguno de los dos lo quiso aceptar-.

Sommeil se puso de pie con coraje.

Sommeil-¿Quiere decir que la pelea que llevan desde hace años es solo un berrinche de los dos?-.

Cristal rio un poco.

Cristal-No son exactamente las palabras con lo que lo diría pero si-.

Sommeil-Ahora mismo me tiene que escuchar-Dijo tomando su pequeña mochila-Gracias por la limonada-Después de decir esto salió corriendo.

Cristal-¡Hasta luego!-Grito feliz.

¿?-Lo siento pero tú sabes que no abra un luego para ti-Le dijo una voz al odio.

Cristal volteo asustada.

Cristal-¿Se…ñor… Douleur?-Pregunto tartamudeando.

Douleur-Gracias por servirme por tantos años mi pequeña tí colocando una navaja en forma amenazante en el cuello de la chica.

Cristal-Hice todo lo que me pidió… ¿No puedo vivir más tiempo?-.

Douleur-No, ya eh perdonado la vida de bastante gente hoy-Después de esto corto el cuello de la chica poco apoco-Adoro ver como la sangre corre, cuando mato a la gente con calma, puedo presenciarlo mejor-.

Cristal-Se…se…ñor…Zo…..ro…..-.

Douleur se enfado al escuchar el nombre de Zoro y clavo la navaja con más fuerza.

Douleur-¡Cállate, Cállate, ¿Por qué me arruinas la diversión?-Douleur dejo caer al suelo el cuerpo con sangre al suelo-Solo hizo que me manchara de sangre, bueno es un hermoso color, mañana me pondré un traje blanco para que convine mas-Dijo riendo caminando sobre la chica-O por cierto, esta navaja ya está sucia, tela regalo, lástima que estés muerta y no la puedas usar-Dijo clavando la navaja en la frente de la chica-¡Mi pequeño corazón pútrido, te deseo suerte!-Grito en medio de la calle con una sonrisa.

-En la afueras del pueblo-.

Sommeil iba camino a la casa de Zoro cuando miro que el iba saliendo.

Sommeil-¡Zoro!-Grito enojada.

Al escuchar el grito Zoro solo hizo una cara de enfado.

Zoro-Ahora ¿qué quieres?-.

Sommeil-Vengo a hablar contigo y ahora si me escucharas, quieras o no quiere-Dijo con voz amenazante.

Zoro-Mira niña ahora no estoy para escuchar tus platicas sin sentido-Dijo caminando.

Sommeil-¡Espera, te dije que me escucharas!-Dijo lanzando una navaja.

Zoro la detuvo y volteo sonriendo.

Zoro-Eres ruda niña, hablaría contigo, pero ahora ire a visitar a Lena-Dijo llevándose la navaja.

Sommeil- Globules rouges-.

Cuando Sommeil dijo esto aparecieron 7 navajas amenazando el cuello de Zoro.

Zoro-¿Cómo demonios hiciste esto?-Pregunto sorprendido.

Sommeil-Practica-Dijo sonriendo-Entonces, ¿Me escucharas?-.

En eso momento aparecieron cuatro brazos, dos detenían los brazos de Sommeil y los otros dos tomaban las navajas que amenazaban a Zoro.

Zoro-¡Tú, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-Dijo enojado mirando a la chica.

Robin-Si alguien te matara, seré yo, no puedo dejar que alguien más lo enojada y ligeramente enrojecida, era casi imperceptible.

Sommeil-¡Si ahora están los dos, puedo hablar mejor!-Dijo feliz.

Robin-No pierdo nada con escucharte-Dijo de una manera tranquila mientras desaparecía los cuatro brazos.

Zoro-Esta bien te escuchare niña-Dijo sentándose en el suelo.

Robin hizo aparecer unos brazos en forma de silla y se sentó. Sommeil se sentó en un tronco que se encontró.

Sommeil-Primero necesito que me den una razón, por la cual pelean siempre-.

Robin-Peleo con el para vengar la muerte de mis padres-.

Zoro-Yo peleo con ella para vengar la muerte de mis padres-.

Sommeil-¿No se dan cuenta de que pelean por lo mismo?, ¿No se les hace algo ilógico que amabas familias se hallan traicionado?-.

Robin-No, ya que su familia fue la que traiciono a la mía-.

Sommeil-¿Por qué piensan eso?-.

Zoro-nuestras familias cuando éramos bebés nos comprometieron, poco después mi familia se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba una maldición consigo, a si que mi familia decidió deshacer el acuerdo y al hacer esto la familia de Robin se sintió ofendida y nos ataco a traición-Dijo con odio.

Robin lo volteo a ver enojada.

Robin-No es cierto, tu familia sintió que les mentimos y nos ataco por venganza-.

Zoro-No, fue tu familia-.

Robin-Fue la tuya-.

Sommeil decidió intervenir antes de que se hiciera una gran pelea.

Sommeil-¡Basta!-Ambos se detuvieron-Yo sé lo que se siente perder a tu familia y jamás haberla conocido-Dijo triste mirando el suelo, cosa que también hicieron Zoro y Robin-Pero mi familia no fue asesinada por una traición….sino por ese hombre llamado Douleur….Eso hombre me arruino la vida, me arrebato lo más querido para mi…..Hizo mi vida miserable-Dijo dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

Robin-Lo siento-Dijo algo triste.

Sommeil-¡Mírense ustedes llevan peleando 9 años, sin saber la verdadera razón y si la saben la ignoran!-Grito enojado haciendo que Zoro y Robin se sorprendieran-¿No se han puesto a pensar que en esa época desaparecieron mas pueblos igual que el de ustedes?-.

Zoro-Si…pero-Dijo serio.

Sommeil-¡Pero nada, ese hombre hizo que sus reinos pelearan entre sí para desaparecerlos!-.

Robin comenzó a llorar.

Robin-Ese hombre…..es...-Murmuraba sollozando.

-Recuerdo de Robin-

Robin a la edad de 6 años caminada por la calle cuando de pronto un hombre de unos 24 años apareció frente a ella.

¿?-Hola niña, mi nombre es Douleur-.

Robin-Aleje se de mi-Dijo retrocediendo asustada.

Douleur-No hay porque temerme-Douleur coloco su mano en la frente de Robin-Valla pero veo que si eres tu-.

Robin-¡¿Ser quien?-Pregunto asustada.

De repente una visión vino a su mente

-Visión-

Robin de 19 años.

Robin-¡No, aléjate de el, no lo toques, no!-Después de decir esto cae desmaya.

-Fin de la visión-

Robin-No…no-Dijo llorando.

Douleur-Hasta pronto, elegida-Estuvo a punto de retirarse pero volteo olvidando algo-Lo siento, por poco lo olvido, te he dejado un pequeño regalo-.Y después de esto desapareció.

Robin quedo de rodillas sollozando cuando de pronto una mano apareció frente a ella.

Robin-¿Qué…Que es esto?-se pregunto a si misma asustada.-¿Esto es un poder?, ¿Acaso este es el regalo que me dejo?-.

-Fin del recuerdo de Robin-

Sommeil-¿Robin estas bien?, ¿Lo conoces?-Pregunto acercándose preocupada.

Robin-El….ese hombre me dio este poder, pero él me enseño una visión de mi futuro-Dijo sollozando.

Zoro-Oyes niña, ¿Quieres decir que ese idiota fue el que hizo que nuestros reinos pelearan?-.

Sommeil asintió con tristeza.

Sommeil-A si es, por eso quiero que me ayuden a salvar a mi amigo Jerf y a derrotarle-Les pido de rodilla de modo suplica.

Zoro le dio una sonrisa torcida.

Zoro-Sera un placer vengarme de el-.

Sommeil lo miro con una sonrisa enorme.

Sommeil-¿Eso es un sí?-Zoro asintió y Sommeil miro a Robin-¿Tu qué dices?-.

Robin miro asustada a lo lejos, sus ojos miraban la silueta del hombre, quien movió la boca de manera que parecía que decía "Anda, ayúdala" y después de esto desapareció.

Robin-S…si-Dijo con miedo aun.

Sommeil-¡Sí!, Genial ahora tenemos que viajar, aun nos queda un largo camino por comenzando a caminar.

Zoro la siguió pero Robin se quedo de pie.

Robin-¿Esto es el principio de aquella visión?-Murmuro cerrando los puños.

Douleur-Si, a si que espero que la ayudes para que eso se cumpla-Murmuro al odio de Robin.

Robin volteo asustada pero ya no había nadie.

Zoro-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto sin interés.

Sommeil volteo extrañada.

Sommeil-¿No vendrás?-.

Robin negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Robin-No, descuida, si iré-Robin comenzó a caminar al lado de Sommeil.

Nota:

Bueno e aqui el segundo capitulo del Fanfic.

Espero les allá gustado:).

Nemo Robin:Gracias por el comentario y el animo, me alegra que te allá gustado la historia. no me desanimare y lo seguiré hasta el final (Y) :). Sobre las edades se supone que tienen la misma edad Zoro y Robin, tienen 19años.


	3. Capitulo 3: Una noche sin sueño

Aclaro otra ves One Piece no me pertenece -.-U

Capitulo 3: Una noche sin sueño.

Zoro, Robin y Sommeil, se encontraban caminando por el desierto. El ambiente era serio y Sommeil se estaba cansando de eso.

Sommeil se detuvo en seco y haciendo que Zoro y Robin también lo hicieran.

Sommeil-¡Ya me arte!-Después de gritar esto dio una media vuelta para quedar de frente a Zoro y a Robin.-Estamos a medio desierto…. El cual me molesta…..y de por si ustedes no hablan…¡¿Como pretenden que me distraiga y no piense en el calor, si ni siquiera hablan?-Les grito cayendo de rodillas resignada.

Zoro-Oye niña, aceptamos venir contigo, nunca dijimos que hablaríamos-Dijo comenzando a caminar ignorando a Sommeil.

Sommeil-¡¿Se supone que tenemos un largo camino que recorrer idiota, ¿Pretendes no hablar nunca?-Le grito enojada.

Zoro-Si yo fuera tu me preocuparía por ella-Dijo señalando a Robin quien estaba algo mareada por el calor.

Sommeil se acerco corriendo a ayudarla.

Sommeil-¿Estás bien?-.

Robin-Si, descuida-Dijo volviéndose a poner de pie.

Sommeil-¿Estás segura?-Pregunto al no creerle.

Zoro-Eres una exagerada-Dijo caminando hacia donde estaba Robin-Te llevare-.

Robin y Sommeil se sorprendieron.

Robin-No…yo-Dijo tartamudeando.

Zoro-Mira, estoy haciendo algo amable por ti, a si que será mejor que lo aproveches-.

Robin asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. La cargo de modo nupcial.

Robin-Gracias…-Murmuro algo sonrojada.

Zoro-Descuida…-Dijo mirando al frente algo sonrojado.

Sommeil corrió un poco para adelantarse y apunto hacia el frente con entusiasmo.

Sommeil-¡Por fin llegamos!-.

Zoro sonrió un poco y miro a Robin quien se había quedado dormida. Sommeil se acerco algo preocupada.

Sommeil-¿Es normal que le afecte a si el calor?-.

Zoro-Si, ella es algo delicada cuando se trata del cambio de aun mirando a Robin.

Sommeil-Necesita descansar-.

Zoro-Si-.

Los dos caminaron hasta el pueblo en silencio.

Sommeil-Por lo que veo, de todo lo que me dijo Cristal, solo lo de que ya les había dicho sobre Douleur era mentira, pero lo demás era cierto-Pensó mirando de reojo a Zoro.

Zoro-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto al notar que Sommeil lo miraba.

Sommeil se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa apenada.

Sommeil-No, nada, descuida-.

Zoro solo siguió viendo al frente.

Cuando por fin llegaron Sommeil quedo maravillada al ver que el lugar era enorme.

Sommeil-Valla, este lugar es enorme-Dijo mirando el alrededor sorprendida.

Zoro-Si, pero ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar donde descansar, ya está por anochecer-.

Sommeil solo asintió con la cabeza, pero de pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho y se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Zoro también se detuviera en seco. La mirada de Sommeil era de miedo con odio.

Zoro-¿Sucede al…-De repente Sommeil callo desmayada y Zoro corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que aun llevaba a Robin en los brazos.-¡Sommeil!-.

Pero antes de que el la cachara un renito la sostuvo.

Renito-¡Hay que llevarla rápido a revisar!-Miro a Zoro asustado.

Zoro quedo completamente sorprendido.

Zoro-¡¿Ha…hablas?-.

Renito-Eso no importa ahora, ella necesita que un doctor la examine-Dijo serio y cuando miro a Robin se sorprendió mas-¡Por dios, ella también necesita ser revisada, anda sígueme!-.

Zoro siguió al pequeño reno hasta un pequeño consultorio. Al entrar el renito comenzó a inspeccionar a Sommeil. Zoro solo dejo a Robin en una cama y el se sentó a esperar. Después de un rato el renito salió menos preocupado.

Zoro-¿Qué tenia?-Dijo sin mucho interés.

Renito-Solo necesita descansar-.

Zoro miro a Robin algo preocupado.

Zoro-¿Y ella?-.

Renito-Ella solo sufrió un pequeño desmayo por el cambio de clima-.

Zoro-Ya veo-Miro por un momento a Robin y luego miro al renito.- Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

Renito-Es Tony Tony Chopper, ¿y el tuyo?-.

Zoro-Soy Roronoa Zoro y ellas dos son Nico Robin-Dijo apuntando a la mencionada-y ella es Sommeil-Dijo apuntando a la mencionada.

Chopper-¿Qué hacen viajando por estos lugares?, ustedes saben que no es muy recomendable que salgan de sus reinos, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto preocupado y extrañado de que estuvieran viajando.

Zoro-Lo sé, pero solo acompañamos a Sommeil-Dijo tomando asiento.

Chopper-Ya veo-Dijo en voz baja-¿y a donde se dirigen?-.

Zoro-Aun no lo se-Dijo sin mucho interés y cerrando los ojos.

Chopper lo miro sorprendido.

Chopper-¿Cómo que no sabes a dónde se dirigen?-.

Zoro-Yo solo la acompaño para darle su merecido a alguien, como dio la casualidad de que Sommeil lo conoce, yo decidí acompañarla-.

Chopper-Debe ser grandioso poder viajar-Dijo algo triste.

Zoro lo miro con un solo ojo algo extrañado.

Chopper-bueno ya es noche, me retiro para dormir. Buenas noches-Dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta.

Zoro-Buenas noches-.

Después de esto Chopper salió.

Zoro-Valla que es extraño-Dijo en voz baja.

¿?-¿En serio?, yo creo que es lindo-.

Zoro se sorprendió al escuchar la voz a su oído.

Zoro-¡¿No se supones que estabas dormida?-Dijo poniéndose de pie asustado.

Robin-Si pero no puedo volver a dormir-Dijo mirando seria y triste a la luna.

Zoro al mirarla se puso serio.

Robin-No sé porque tengo este extraño presentimiento-.

Zoro-No me interesa lo que te pase, me iré a dormir-Dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el cuarto donde estaba dormida Robin-Dormire en tu cama ya que tu no tienes sueño-Dijo mirándola.

Robin lo volteo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa y una lagrima en su mejilla.

Robin-Si, descuida-Su tono de voz no era estable.

Zoro solo decidió ignorarla y entro a la recamara.

Robin-¿Faltara mucho para que llegue ese momento?-Pregunto en voz baja.

¿?-Puede ser-. Se escucho una voz.

Robin volteo a la izquierda y ahí se encontraba Douleur sentado en una silla jugando con una navaja. Robin se asusto un poco al verlo.

Robin-Con razón olía a rata muerta-Dijo con enfado.

El chico solo se puso a reír.

Robin-Cállate despertaras a los demás-Dijo con voz estricta pero baja.

Douleur-En estos momento lo que más quiero es ver a Sommeil, pero no me reiré fuerte porque puedo despertar al idiota de Zoro-. Dijo con cierto enfado.

Robin-Mejor vete de aquí-.

Douleur-Vamos elegida solo quiero charlar contigo-Dijo poniéndose de pie y apuntando la punta de la navaja al cuello de Robin-y espero ver la reacción de mi bella Sommeil-Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Robin-Tus estúpidos jueguitos enfadan-Después de esto aparecieron dos manos que alejaron la navaja del cuello de su creadora y la sacaron volando-Mejor vete me molestas-.

Douleur-Ya solo faltan unos segundos para que mi bella Sommeil despierte-Dijo riendo como loco.

Robin-Cállate idiota ya te dije que despertaras a los demás-Dijo enojada.

Douleur-Descuida querida, no despertare a tu querido Zoro-Este comentario hizo que Robin se sonrojara-Porque si lo despertara, no podría hablar contigo. Genial ya falta poco para que mi querida despierte-Dijo con una sonrisa-Adiós amor-Dijo colocando un beso en los labios de la chica, dejando a la chica en estado de shock-Adiós-Después de esto desapareció.

Robin salió de su estado de shock cuando escucho un grito que provenía del cuarto de Sommeil y se acerco corriendo.

Robin-¡¿Qué sucede?-Dijo entrando al cuarto, cuando miro que la chica respiraba muy rápido, se acerco-Sommeil, tranquila, ¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo.

En ese momento entro Zoro algo enojado.

Zoro-¿Por qué vuele así este lugar?-Miro a Robin con una cara severa-¿Acaso alguien mas estuvo aquí?-.

Robin no lo miro y asintió.

Zoro-¿Quién fue?-.

Robin-Douleur-.

Sommeil la miro con miedo.

Sommeil-¿Por qué vino?-.

Robin-Solo vino para hablar-Dijo mirando al suelo algo enojada.

Zoro-Con razón ese olor a demonio-Dijo acercando se a una silla.

Sommeil-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Lo miro extrañado, pero Zoro ya se encontraba dormido en la silla.

Robin volteo a ver al chico.

Robin-Zoro no es del todo humano-Dijo con un tono de voz serio.

Sommeil pasó su mirada ahora a la chica de ojos azules.

Robin-El es un guerrero de la hermana de la muerte-.

Sommeil la miro aun mas extrañada.

Sommeil-¿Hermana de la muerte?-Pregunto extrañada.

Robin-Si. Veras la muerte que todos conocemos viste de color negro, pero la hermana de la muerte viste de blanco. La hermana de la muerte que todos conocemos manda a la tierra a guerreros para que busquen demonios y se lo informen para que los purificadores los manden al infierno de los demonios, el cual es como una cárcel-Robin decidió que ya era hora de mirar a la chica y dejar de ver al chico-Zoro al ser un guerrero puede percibir el olor de un demonio-Robin miro de nuevo a Zoro y dejo escapar una lagrima-Por eso…-Dijo en voz baja.

-Recuerdo de Robin-

Robin de 11años y Zoro de 11años se encontraban peleando.

Robin-¡Pagaras lo que tu familia le hizo a mis padres!-Grito enojada mirándolo con una mirada severa.

Los dos niños estaban parados frente a frente a unos cuantos metros de distancio. Lucían cortes, golpes y tenían sangre corriendo.

Zoro-¡Eres una fastidiosa, tu familia fue la que traiciono a mi familia!-Grito enojado.

Robin-¡Cállate y pelea!-Robin comenzó a correr hacia él con mucho odio.

Zoro se puso en pose y la ataco y le hizo una cortada haciendo que esta callera de rodillas en el suelo con lagrimas y cubriendo la cortada con la mano.

Zoro-Solo eres una bebita llorona-Dijo tomando algo de sangre de la espada e hizo una cara de asco-Maldita sea, ahora tendré que lavar bien la espada, este estúpido olor de demonio apesta demasiado, y tarda mucho en quitarse-Dijo limpiando la sangre del filo con un pañuelo y guardando la espada-Todos los demonios son a si…-Zoro la volteo a ver, ella ya se encontraba viéndolo con una mirada de odio, con triste. Zoro le dio una mirada severa-Repugnantes…No sé cómo es que me pudiste llegar a simpatizar me, eres un maldito demonio repugnante-Dijo dándole la espalda y yéndose.

Robin se quedo llorando de rodillas.

-Fin del recuerdo de Robin-

Sommeil-Robin, ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo preocupada.

Robin salió de su trance y la miro extrañada.

Robin-No me sucede nada, descuida-Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y dándole una sonrisa.

Sommeil-Tengo un extraño presentimiento-Dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo.

Robin-¿Quieres salir a caminar?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sommeil asintió y salieron a caminar por las calles obscuras del pueblo. Las dos iban callados y Sommeil decidió hablar.

Sommeil-¿Qué se siente ser la elegida?-Pregunto seria.

Robin-Es muy duro cargar con ello y mas sabiendo que ese hombre no se da por vencido-Dijo algo triste.

Sommeil-¿Lo estas utilizando?-.

Robin miro al piso algo triste.

Robin-Ya no se, en un principio si, pero ahora….-Robin miro a la luna con una sonrisa-….La luna se ve hermosa esta noche, ¿No lo crees?-

Sommeil la miro extrañada.

Sommeil-¿Ahora qué?-Pregunto esperando a que terminara lo anterior.

Robin-Ahora no lo sé-Robin dejo escapar una lagrima.

Sommeil-¿Cómo saberlo?-Dijo mirando la luna al igual que ella.

Robin-Tal vez si lo es-Dijo sin querer mencionar la palabra mas importante.

Sommeil la miro al principio confusa pero después sonrio.

Sommeil-¿Por qué no dices la palabra?-.

Robin-Tu sabes quién puede estar aquí y se enfadaría-.

Sommeil-Comprendo-Dijo mirando al frente de manera seria.

Caminaron un rato mas sin hablar, hasta que Robin decidió hablar.

Robin-¿Cuál era el presentimiento malo que tenias?-.

Sommeil-Pude presentir que nos estábamos acercándonos a la primera joya-.

Robin-Ya veo, ¿la joya del fuego?-.

Sommeil asintió.

Sommeil-Si, lo único es que no se donde se encuentra-Sommeil miro al cielo-¿Es común para ti no dormir?-.

Robin-Si lo es, por lo general-Robin se detuvo y la miro con una sonrisa-¿Y para ti?-.

Sommeil se detuvo y le dio una sonrisa también.

Sommeil-Igual, tenemos el mismo problema y por la culpa de la misma persona-.

Las dos rieron un poco.

Sommeil-Odio, que hermosa palabra, pero alguien como nosotras-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Robin-Si, pero en mi mente otra palabra esta rondando-Robin miro a la luna nueva mente con una sonrisa-Amor, Que palabra tan asquerosamente cursi y jamás pensé sentirlo-.

Sommeil rio un poco.

Sommeil-Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, pero en tu caso, del engaño al amor solo hay un paso-.

Las dos rieron un poco nueva mente.

Robin-Creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir.

Sommeil asintió y la siguió.

Continuara...

Nota:

Bueno espero les allá gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 4: Ya somos mas

Capitulo 4: Ya somos más.

A la mañana siguiente los tres salieron a comprar víveres.

Sommeil-Esto es tan aburrido-Dijo extendiendo sus brazos al cielo.

Sommeil se extraño que ninguno de los dos le contestara y los miro extrañada. Los dos se encontraban pensativos y de vez en cuando Zoro le dirigía miradas de enojo a Robin y esta le daba miradas tristes.

Sommeil-¿Sucede algo?-Les pregunto haciendo que los dos volvieran en sí.

Robin-No, descuida-Dijo algo apenada por la falta de atención.

Zoro-Este lugar tiene un fuerte olor a demonio-Dijo mirando alrededor.

Sommeil miro también alrededor.

Sommeil-¿Estará cerca?-Se pregunto en la mente mientras miraba algo asustada el alrededor.

Robin-No está cerca-Dijo caminando nuevamente, lo cual hizo enojar mas a Zoro.

Zoro-¿Qué te dijo ayer?-Le pregunto enfadado con cierto celo.

Robin mi el suelo algo avergonzada.

Robin-No me dijo nada importante-.

Zoro-¿Por qué actúas a si?, tú no eres a si normalmente, algo te dijo o te hizo algo-Zoro la miro aun mas enojado-Tu olor a demonio no es tan fuerte como en estos momentos-comento enojado.

Robin se sonrojo y lo miro con un rostro severo.

Robin-¡Me beso, ¿Feliz?-Dijo enojada.

Sommeil se sorprendió y Zoro igual pero después de la sorpresa de enojo demasiado.

Zoro-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?-Le grito enojado.

Robin solo miro hacia otro lado con algo de vergüenza.

Zoro-¡Es el colmo, eres una infantil, una idiota, ¿Cómo es posible?, no te entiendo si en verdad lo amas, ¿Por qué no simplemente te largas con él?, al fin y al cabo los dos son unos viles y asquerosos demonios!-Le grito enojado, pero al ver que Robin no se digno a mirarlo se fue caminando enojado.

Robin comenzó a temblar y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Sommeil no sabía qué hacer si ir a hablar con Zoro o hablar con Robin, se encontraba nerviosa, pero decidió acercarse a Robin.

Sommeil-Robin el no quiso decir eso, el solo….-Trato de consolarla pero Robin la interrumpió.

Robin-Soy una idiota, soy un asqueroso demonio, soy lo peor que puede existir en el mundo, ¿Por qué no me defendí cuando Douleur me beso?-Robin miro a la chica y la abrazo-¡En verdad amo a Zoro, de verdad, pero soy una idiota, y por mi estupidez ahora me odia más!-Después de gritar esto comenzó a llorar mas.

Sommeil-Vamos tranquila… El no…no te odia-La chica hablaba pausada porque comenzaba a llorar al igual que la pelinegro.

-En otra calle-

Zoro caminaba por la calle completamente enojado, lo cual hacia que la gente le sacara la vuelta.

Zoro-Esa idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve?, Soy un estúpido…-Zoro se detuvo en seco y miro a los lados con una cara de demonio-Ese olor tan repugnante… maldita sea-.

De pronto Douleur apareció frente a él.

Douleur-Eres un idiota-Comenzó a reír después de esto.

Zoro-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí idiota?-Pregunto sacando su espada.

Douleur-Vamos, Vamos cálmate amigo...-

Zoro-No me digas amigo-Dijo apuntando el filo de su en pasada al cuello del Douleur.

Douleur-Vamos no es para tanto-cambio su rostro a una sonrisa amenazante-Al cabo, fuiste tu quien hizo llorar a Robin, no yo-Comenzó a reír.

Zoro-¡Idiota!-Dijo clavando la espada en el cuello del chico, pero en ese instante desapareció-Maldita sea…-Murmuro.

Douleur-No hay necesidad de ser tan violento, Zoro-Dijo colocando una navaja en el cuello de Zoro-¿Acaso temes que ella me ame?-Pregunto en voz baja y frio.

Zoro-No, yo no temo eso-Dijo enojado.

Douleur-Descuida, yo no la amo, a la única que amo es a la pequeña Sommeil-Dijo un tanto tierno pero diabólico.

Zoro-Si haces sentir mal a Robin, te matare con mi propias manos, idiota-Dijo con una mirada de demonio.

Douleur comienzo a reír.

Douleur-No descuida no le hare nada, pero yo que tú la cuido, es una mujer muy hermosa y me podría llegar a enamorar de ella-Esto último lo dijo en voz baja amenazante, pero escucho un ruido e hizo una pequeña reverencia- Me marcho alguien viene. Hasta pronto, espero pronto logres hacer que Robin deje de oler como un demonio y tome el olor de una guerrera-Dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

Zoro se sonrojo y lo miro enojado.

Zoro-¡¿Por qué todo lo tomas como si fuera un juego?-Le grito enojado.

Douleur-Necesito que pronto cambie su forma demonio-Dijo serio.

Zoro-Robin no es una herramienta-Dijo enojado en voz baja.

Douleur-Para mi si y es una herramienta muy importante para mi plan-Después de esto desapareció.

Zoro se quedo mirando al frente enojado y en eso llego Chopper y lo miro extrañado.

Chopper-¿Sucedió algo?-Dijo algo preocupado.

Zoro-No-Zoro guardo sus espadas y decidió caminar hasta donde estaban Robin y Sommeil. Cuando llegaron Robin y Sommeil le dieron una mirada fría a Zoro, pero cuando vieron a Chopper su mirada cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa.

Sommeil-¡Dios, qué hermoso renito!-Dijo abrazando fuerte a Chopper.

Zoro-El es Chopper él fue el que las atendió ayer-Dijo serio.

Sommeil lo dejo de abrazar para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa.

Sommeil-Gracias, eres demasiado encantador, aparte de ser lindo eres doctor-Después de decir esto lo volvió a abrazar.

Chopper-Suelta me-Decía queriendo se zafar.

Sommeil-¿Qué les parecería que nos acompañara?-Dijo mirando con una gran sonrisa a Robin y a Zoro.

Robin-Ya tendríamos a dos personas tiernas-Robin sonrió y apareció una mano acariciando la cabeza de Chopper-Serian Sommeil y Chopper-Dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Sommeil miro sonriendo a Chopper.

Sommeil-¿Quieres venir?-.

Chopper comenzó a llorar y asintió con la cabeza.

Chopper-Si, yo quiero ir con ustedes-Dijo abrazando a Sommeil.

Sommeil-Si, ya nos podemos ir-Dijo cargando a Chopper y comenzando a caminar.

Robin-Sommeil-Dijo algo tímida y Sommeil la miro confundida.

Sommeil-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto preocupada.

Robin-¿Puedo cargar a Chopper?-.

Sommeil asintió feliz y se acerco a Robin y le entrego a Chopper.

Robin miro a Chopper y sonrió muy tiernamente.

Robin-Eres muy lindo-Dijo sonrojada.

Zoro miro a Robin y sonrió, Sommeil miro a Zoro y también sonrió.

Sommeil-Vamos caminen, que ahora somos más-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Robin ya había soltado a Chopper y el iba caminando junto a Sommeil riendo. Robin los miraba de lejos y Zoro igual. Robin le dio una mirada fugas y Zoro la alcanzo a ver.

Zoro-Si vas a decir algo dilo-Le dijo serio.

Robin-Tu eres el que tiene que hablar-Dijo algo enojada.

Zoro se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

Zoro-Lo siento-Dijo en voz baja pero Robin escucho y se sorprendió.

Zoro-Lamento haberte dicho vil y asqueroso monstruo, Yo no quería decir eso me deje llevar por…-Lo dejo incompleto y con vergüenza.

Robin se acerco a el y sonrió.

Robin-¿Celos?-Pregunto para ver si era lo que faltaba.

Zoro asintió con la cabeza apenado.

Robin-Que tierno eres-Dijo volviendo a caminar.

Zoro la miro sonrojado y enojado.

Zoro-Oyes, no soy un niño para que me trates así, tengo tu misma edad ¿recuerdas?-.

Robin se detuvo.

Robin-Gracias, Zoro-Dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

Zoro quedo en shock.

Zoro-Pero…pero-Dijo tartamudeando.

Robin solo le dio una sonrisa y se fue.

Nota:

Gracias por leer, pronto subiré la continuación jeje bueno eso creo.

Bueno en serio espero les allá gustado, dejen comentarios de que les pareció.


	5. Capitulo 5: El

Capitulo 5: El…

Los cuatro iban caminando, por un camino poco transitado. Sommeil iba riendo junto con Chopper, Zoro miraba el cielo al parecer pensando, Robin miraba sonriendo a Sommeil y a Chopper. Sommeil se detuvo de pronto al igual que Robin, Chopper y Zoro las miraron extrañados y preocupados.

Zoro-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto preocupado.

Chopper-¿Se sienten mal?-Pregunto aun más preocupado que el peli verde.

Robin-No es nada…-Murmuro volviendo a tomar su postura normal.

Sommeil al contrario seguía mirando hacia el frente sorprendida.

Sommeil-El…Es…-Dijo algo cortada.

Todos miraron al frente y notaron que alguien se acercaba. Al parecer era un chico de cabello amarillo, cejas risadas, y un ojo tapado por el cabello.

Sommeil-No… no es-Dijo sollozando.

Los otros tres la miraron extrañados.

Robin-Por un momento sentí la presencia de Douleur-Pensó preocupada, por que el chico que se les aceraba tuviera algo que ver con Douleur.

Robin miro a Zoro y noto que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Robin-Parece que el también se ha dado cuenta-Pensó esto.

Sommeil-Jerf…-Murmuro.

Cada vez el chico se acercaba más. Sommeil se sentía mas confundida, ese chico era idéntico a Jerf solo que de cabello amarillo y cejas rizadas.

Sommeil-Nos tenemos que ir-Dijo con miedo al ver que el chico se acercaba mas.

Chopper-¿Qué les sucede?-Pregunto mirándolos extrañado.

Robin-Esta bien-Murmuro de acuerdo.

Los tres se voltearon y tomaron otro camino en silencio, Chopper los siguió sin entender nada y extrañado por el comportamiento de sus nuevos amigos. Los tres caminaron en silencio un tramo demasiado largo y cuando llegaron a la orilla del mar se sentaron a descansar debajo de una palmera. Chopper se acerco a Sommeil algo preocupado y triste.

Chopper-Sommeil…-Murmuro el pequeño, pero esta no contesto y decidió volver a llamarle-Sommeil…-. Esta vez la chica reacciono y lo miro sorprendida al sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Sommeil-Chopper no hagas eso me asustas-Dijo ya calmada-¿Qué sucede?-Al notar al renito preocupado.

Chopper-¿Por qué están así?-Pregunto mirando el suelo algo triste.

Sommeil sonrió y lo cargo.

Sommeil-No te preocupes no pasa nada-Dijo haciendo que el pequeño llorara y la abrazara-No es para que llores Chopper-Dijo acariciando la cabeza del renito.

Chopper-No quiero verlos así otra vez, me hace sentir mal, solo trae malos recuerdos-Dijo llorando mas.

Sommeil sonrió tiernamente, ella no conocía el pasado del pequeño reno, pero sabia que había sufrido mucho.

Sommeil-Descuida Chopper-Sommeil le dio una sonrisa que hizo que este también sonriera.

Chopper-Esta bien-.

Descansaron un rato mas, Robin leía un libro, Zoro arreglaba sus espadas, Chopper y Sommeil platicaban entusiasmados. Después de un rato un enorme coro de tripas hicieron callarlos.

Chopper-Tengo hambre-Dijo sobando su pancita.

Robin-Si, llevamos un buen rato sin comer, deberíamos preparar algo. Bueno…nos soy muy buena cocinando que digamos, ¿Quién quiere cocinar?-Pregunto avergonzada.

Sommeil-La cocina no es el mío-Dijo rascando su cabeza avergonzada.

Robin-Supongo que Chopper tampoco sabe-Dijo mirando a Chopper quien miraba con vergüenza el suelo al no poder cocinar.

Zoro se levanto enojado.

Zoro-¿Qué clase de mujeres son?, No es posible que no sepan cocinar, si es demasiado fácil-Dijo regañándolas cosa que enfado a Sommeil.

Sommeil-¡Si tan fácil es, tu cocina!-Le grito enojada dejando callado a Zoro.

Robin-Si ella tiene razón Zoro-Dijo con calma volviendo a leer.

Zoro se quedo parado mirando a las dos chicas y al reno volver a hacer lo que están haciendo, Después de unos segundos Zoro noto lo que pasaba y se enojo.

Zoro-¡¿Acaso piensan quedarse ahí sentadas, mientras yo cocino?-Les grito, ellas solo asintieron con la cabeza. -¡Están locas!-.

Sommeil lo miro con una sonrisa tierna e inocente.

Sommeil-Pero si tú dijiste que era muy fácil-.

Zoro se arrepintió de haber dicho eso y comenzó a buscar la comida para empezar a cocinar.

-En el castillo de Douleur-

Douleur se encontraba sentado en un sillón grande y rojo en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de portada roja. Un hombre de traje, de cabello negro sin peinar, un sombrero de paja puesto y una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo entro con una mirada seria.

Douleur-Valla, es un placer verte de nuevo Mokey D. Luffy-Dijo levantando la vista del libro con una sonrisa-¿A qué se debe el honor de estas visitas?-Pregunto mirando a las ventana, donde una sombra se movió, al parecer espiaba la plática, pero cuando Douleur dijo esto se marcho al ser descubierta, Douleur puso una cara triste pero luego sonrió.

Douleur-¿Y bien?, me venias a decir algo, ¿No es así?-Dijo cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesa de alado y poniéndose de pie.

Luffy asintió y lo siguió con la mirada.

Luffy-Creo que ya te abras dado cuenta, que la parte de Jerf apareció-Dijo con un tono serio.

Douleur soltó el libro nuevo que tomo del estante.

Douleur-¡Ese idiota no tendría porque estar cerca del camino de Sommeil!-Dijo con mirada maniaca-Ella no lo tiene que ver-.

Luffy-Fui informado de que Sommeil y los demás que viajan con ella lo vieron en el camino, pero…-Al notar que Douleur se servía una copa con vino algo nervioso y con las manos temblorosas decidió dejar de hablar por un momento.-Pero Sommeil decidió cambiar de dirección-.

Douleur dio un trago a su bebida, de una manera ya más calmada.

Douleur-Tendré que darle una visita a mi querida Sommeil-Dijo mirando atreves de la copa con una sonrisa-A no ser que…tú quieras ir-Dijo mirando al chico.

Luffy miro el suelo algo triste.

Douleur-Que mas da-Dijo dando un suspiro grande-Tendré que ir yo-Dijo tomando el libro y volviéndose a sentar.

Luffy camino a la salida, pero antes de salir Douleur hablo.

Douleur-Te está siguiendo, no sé quién es, pero más vale que tengas cuidado, eres el único que sabe el idioma de esas escrituras-Dijo mirando serio aun el libro.

Luffy solo se quedo un rato parado mirando el suelo y luego salió.

Douleur miro hacia la ventana.

Douleur-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-Dijo serio.

Apareció una persona encapuchada completa mente cubierta, dejando ver solo sus ojos, los cuales no se miraban, ya que todo estaba oscuro y el gorro de la capucha hacia sombre en sus ojo. La persona descubrió su boca e hizo vapor en la ventana y escribió: A Luffy. Después de esto se cubrió la boca y se fue.

Douleur comenzó a reír.

Douleur-Que pequeño es el mundo-Dijo volviendo a leer.

-En la playa donde descansaban Sommeil y los demás-

Sommeil se echaba aire con la mano, Chopper dormía y Robin aun leía.

Sommeil-¡Dios!, hace demasiado calor y tengo hambre-Dijo tirándose de espalda a la arena.

Robin-Estas en la playa, ¿Por qué no te metes a bañar en el mar?-Pregunto serena.

Sommeil de sentó de golpe y miro confundida a su alrededor.

Sommeil-No había caído en cuenta-Dijo sonriendo y corriendo al mar.

Chopper despertó al escuchar reír a Sommeil y corrió a su lado en el mar, en ese momento llego un olor extraño y los tres se taparon la nariz.

Sommeil-¿Qué vuele tan feo?-Pregunto tapándose la nariz y moviendo la mano intentando espantar al olor.

Robin-Creo que es la comida de Zoro-Dijo mirando como a lo lejos venia Zoro con unos platos en la mano.

Chopper-¿Vamos a comer algo que vuele tan feo?-Pregunto algo triste.

Robin solo asintió, ya que Zoro ya estaba más cerca, cuando llego Sommeil y Chopper se acercaron. La comida tenía una apariencia muy fea.

Zoro-Muy bien, eh terminado la comida y como soy todo un caballero-Ante esto Chopper y Sommeil solo movieron la mano diciendo "Si claro"-Callen. Como iba diciendo los dejare comer primero, yo iré a dormir allá-Dijo dando la espalda y caminando a algún lugar alejado.

Chopper y Sommeil miraban la comida con cara de asco, Robin los miro y les dio una sonrisa.

Robin-Vamos, cómanla, no creo que sepa tan mala-Dijo tomando un plato.

Chopper y Sommeil la miraron con cara triste.

Sommeil-Robin, no sé si lo abras notado, pero esto no es una comida-Dijo mirando de nuevo la comida.

Robin-Vamos, tampoco nos vamos a quedar sin comer solo por eso, ¿o si?-.

Sommeil y Chopper-Tal vez si-Dijeron mirando la comida.

Robin-Recuerden, nunca deben juzgar un libro por su portada-.

Chopper-Pues si pero esto no es un libro-Dijo tomando su plato resignado.

Sommeil-Bueno, Robin tiene razón tal vez sepa delicioso-Dijo de manera positiva y sonriendo.

Robin-Comamos-Dijo sonriendo.

Los tres tomaron una gran cucharada de comida y la probaron al mismo tiempo, sus cara que eran de sonrisa se borraron en cuanto probaron la comida y al mismo tiempo la escupieron.

Sommeil-¡Esto es asqueroso!-Dijo limpiándose la lengua.

Chopper-Robin te dije que esto no era un libro-Decía llorando por el mal sabor.

Robin-Ese idiota no sabe cocinar, casi me muero-Decía mientras tomaba agua.

En eso los tres vieron como Zoro se acercaba con calma.

Sommeil-Demonios se acerca-Dijo preocupada.

Robin-Finjan que la comida sabe bien-Dijo volviendo a tomar el plato.

Chopper-Pero Robin….-Dijo con miedo de tomar el plato.

Robin-Tomen el plato y finjan que les gusta la comida-Dijo regañándolos en voz baja al ver que Zoro estaba cada vez más cerca.

Sommeil-No sé porque te empeñas tanto en quedar bien con el-Dijo algo enfada en voz baja.

Robin-Calla-.

En ese momento Zoro se acerco y todos le dieron una sonrisa falsa.

Zoro-¿Y qué tal sabe la comida?-.

Sommeil-Esta deliciosa, no sé cómo pudiste hacer algo a si, en serio no lo sé-Esto último lo remarco mas.

Chopper-Si Zoro esto esta delicioso-Dijo sonriendo.

Zoro-Si esta tan rica, ¿Por qué no comen?-Dijo mirando los severamente.

Los otros tres acercaron la cuchara con comida a la boca con miedo, cuando ya iban a probar la comida, Robin no resistió y dejo el plato y tiro la cuchara.

Robin-¡Dios!, no puedo más, es la peor comida que he probado Zoro-Dijo enojada.

Zoro se enfado.

Zoro-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo-Dijo enojado-Edemas, no debe estar tan mala solo que tú me tuviste envidia porque no sabes cocinar-Luego miro a Chopper y Sommeil-¿De verdad esta mala?-Estos asintieron tímidamente y Zoro tomo un plato enfadado-Les probare que no esta mala-Dijo tomando una gran cucharada de comida, al momento de probarla la escupió-Esto es asqueroso-Dijo limpiándose la lengua.

Sommeil-Mejor hay que seguir caminando para poder encontrar un pueblo-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Robin-Si, tienes razón, ya que no creo que alguien quiera comer esa cosa-Dijo cerrando el libro.

Zoro-¡Cállate, tan siquiera cocine!-Dijo enojado.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia el próximo pueblo, cada vez que caminaban Sommeil e iba viendo más borroso.

Chopper-¿Sucede algo? Sommeil-Pregunto acercándose a la chica algo preocupado.

Sommeil-No, descuida-Le dio una sonrisa como pudo.

Siguieron caminando.

Zoro-¿Se puede saber a donde vas?-Dijo serio mirando a Sommeil quien iba para el lado contrario.

Sommeil se detuvo a volteo rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza.

Sommeil-Je, creo que me confundí-.

Robin-Sommeil, estamos de este lado-.

Sommeil-Lo siento, es…-Fue interrumpida por Zoro.

Zoro-¿No puedes ver?-Pregunto serio.

Sommeil miro el suelo algo triste.

Sommeil-Mi vista se nublo, lo siento, pasa seguido, solo necesito dormir un poco-Dijo tallándose los ojos.

Chopper-Estamos por llegar al próxima reino, por mientras que Zoro te lleve y cuando lleguemos duermes-.

Sommeil asintió y Zoro la cargo en la espalda.

Sommeil-Gracias. Por lo general no duermo por eso se nubla mi vista seguido-Dijo algo triste.

Robin-Descuida-Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Después de caminar un rato, Zoro y Robin fruncieron el ceño y en ese momento apareció Douleur frente a ellos con una sonrisa enorme.

Douleur-Hola-Dijo de una manera descarada.

Robin-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-Pregunto enojada.

De pronto Douleur apareció frente a Robin, la cual retrocedió un poco y Douleur tomo su mano.

Douleur-No te pongas celosa porque he venido a ver a Sommeil-Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Robin-Aléjate de mí-Dijo haciendo que la soltara.

Zoro-¿Por qué has venido a ver a Sommeil?-Dijo de modo frio.

Douleur lo miro con una cara de enfado.

Douleur-¿Se puede saber por qué cargas a Sommeil?, yo no te he dado permiso-Dijo al ver que Sommeil dormía en la espalda de Zoro.

Zoro-No necesito pedirte permiso-Dijo con enfado.

Douleur se acerco y miro a Sommeil quien aun dormía.

Douleur-Pequeña no vayas a ese pueblo-Le susurro al odio a la chica y luego se acerco a Robin-Adiós-Después de esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

Zoro-Ese idiota-Dijo en voz baja enfadado.

En ese momento Sommeil despertó con una mirada fría.

Sommeil-Debemos cambiar el rumbo-.

Todos asintieron.

Chopper-¿Quién era él?-pensó el pequeño reno.

Continuara...

**Nota:**

Valla, fue mar rapido de lo que pense subir este capitulo.

Bueno espero de verdad que les allá gustado, pronto subire el siguiente...Espero poderlo subir igual de pronto -.-u.

Comenten y digan que les parece :D


	6. Capitulo 6: ¡¿Quien eres!

Capitulo 6: ¿Quién eres?

Después de caminar un largo camino por fin llegaron a un pueblo que no pertenecía a ningún reino.

Zoro-Este pueblo parece bien-Dijo mirando alrededor.

Sommeil-Es un pueblo muy cálido-Dijo mirando todo de una manera tierna.

Robin-Si, al parecer la gente en muy gentil-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Chopper-Este lugar está bien y además lo más importante es que Sommeil duerma un poco-.

Sommeil abrió los ojos y rio tontamente.

Sommeil-Descuida Chopper, ya dormí bastante-Dijo mirando a otro lado a un riendo.

Chopper-Pero debes dormir mas-Dijo preocupado.

Sommeil-No, yo casi nunca duermo ya me acostumbre-.

Zoro y Robin la miraron de una manera fría.

Sommeil-Vamos a comer algo mejor-Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Caminaron un poco y llegaron a un restauran.

Sommeil-Este lugar parece apropiado-Dijo entrando.

Los 4 entraron, pero el lugar estaba algo solo. Y se escucho un grito desde la cocina.

¿?-¿Dónde demonios esta ese chico?-Pregunto la voz enojada.

Y salió un señor enojado.

¿?-Si vienen a comer, no hay comida, el chico que tenía que traer los ingredientes aun no llega.

-En el mismo pueblo-

Un chico de cabello amarillo caminaba con bolsas de mandado en los brazos y un cigarro.

¿?-Maldita sea, esto están fastidioso-Acto seguido tiro el cigarro al suelo.

En ese momento apareció frente al Douleur.

Douleur-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Sanji-Dijo de una manera seria.

Sanji lo miro sorprendido.

Sanji-¿Cómo te atreves a volver?-Dijo ahora enojado.

Douleur-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te alejaras de Sommeil?-Dijo serio.

Sanji se sorprendió y dejo caer las bolsas.

Sanji-¿Ella está aquí?-Dijo sorprendido.

Douleur-Si, pero no quiero que te acerques a ella, ¿Entendido?-.

Sanji-¡No te are caso, esa chica necesita saber la verdad!-Dijo comenzando a correr

Douleur-¡Te he dicho que te alejes de ella!-Dijo ya frente al chico impidiendo su paso.

Sanji-¡Ella debe saber la verdad, además si no querías que la viera ¿Por qué me vienes a avisar que está aquí?-Dijo molesto

Douleur sonrió y comenso a jugar con su navaja.

Douleur-¿Por qué tu mismo me ayudaras a que mi querida caiga?-Dijo apuntándole con la navaja, la cual tomaba del filo y sangrando un poco.

Sanji lo miro con cara de asco o repugnancia y algo de miedo.

Sanji-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, tú sabes que yo jamás te ayudare-.

Douleur-¿Olvidas que yo fui quien hizo que tu lado bueno desapareciera de ti?-Dijo con una sonrisa algo diabólica.

Sanji se sorprendió y encendió un cigarro.

Sanji-Si te ayudo, ¿Qué obtendré a cambio?-Pregunto serio mirando el suelo y exhalando en humo del cigarro.

Douleur-Sabia que me ayudarías-Dijo riendo-Te devolveré tu lado bueno, comprensible, amable, cursi, etc, etc. Entonces ¿Trato hecho?-Pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

Sanji dudo un poco pero al final le dio la mano.

Sanji-Trato hecho-Dijo no muy convencido.

Douleur-Pero para que no cambies de opinión, mejor me aseguro-Dijo tomando la mano de Sanji mas fuerte el cual comenzó a gritar y con la mano restante a tomar su cabeza-Mejor me aseguro, te estaré controlando y si no tu vida poco a poco se hará mía y serás mi esclavo-Dijo soltándolo y comenzando a reír-Pero aun no quiero que te encuentres con ella-Dijo desapareciendo.

Sanji-Volví a caer, que torpe soy-Después de esto cayo desmayado.

-Con Sommeil y los demás-

Los 4 se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa cuadrada en un restaurante. Los 4 habian terminado de comer ya. Chopper y Sommeil tenían cara de satisfacción.

Sommeil-Dios, esto no se compara con la comida de Zoro-Dijo haciendo la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados sin notar que Zoro se enojo.

Chopper-Si, tienes razón, la comida de Zoro era asquerosa-Dijo imitando a la chica y esto hizo enojar mas a Zoro.

Robin-Tienen razón-Dijo con calma tomando una servilleta y limpiando se la boca con calma.

Zoro se puso de pie molesto.

Zoro-¡Mi comida no era tan mala!-.

Sommeil-Claro lo que digas-Dijo tomando su copa de vino.

Robin-Oye, Sommeil, perdón por que te diga esto pero, ¿No eres demasiado chica para tomar?-Dijo algo preocupada por la chica.

Sommeil-Si, pero que importa, mi salud no le importa a nadie a si que no tiene nada de malo que tome-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Robin-Pero…-Preocupada pero Zoro la interrumpió.

Zoro-Que tiene, a su edad yo tomaba más y mira me ahora soy inmune al alcohol-Dijo de una manera orgullosa.

Robin lo miro enojada.

Robin-¡Que tú seas un borracho no quiere decir que ella también lo sea-Dijo tomando la copa de Sommeil-desde hoy dejas el alcohol!-Dijo tirando el vino de la copa.

Sommeil-Pero…yo…-Dijo mirando triste el vino.

Chopper-Robin, no es por contradecirte ni nada de eso pero, yo digo que Sommeil no debe dejar el alcohol-Dijo algo tímido.

Robin lo miro confundida.

Robin-Pero eres el doctor, ¿No se supone que me tienes que apoyar?-.

Chopper-Si, se supone, pero yo miro que Sommeil toma el alcohol para distraerse de su pasado y de todo lo que sufre en el presente-.

Robin lo miro algo triste y enojada por haberse equivocado.

Robin-Esta bien-Dejo la copa y se marcho.

Sommeil-¿A dónde va?-Pregunto mirando como Robin se iba algo triste.

Zoro-No sé, no le tomen importancia-Dijo sentándose de nuevo.

-Con Robin-

Robin caminaba sin rumbo, pensando en su pasado y en su presente. Y en ese momento.

Robin-¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora Douleur?-pregunto parándose en seco.

Douleur-Solo quiero caminar contigo-Dijo tomando la barbilla de Robin-¿Te molesta si te acompaño en tu caminata?-.

Robin-No-Dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojada.

Douleur-Adoro como se te ve ese color en tus mejillas-Dijo mirando fijamente a la chica ahora mas sonrojadas.

Robin-No sé a qué color te refieres-Dijo avergonzada.

Douleur-Odio que ese tipo este siempre contigo-Dijo fingiendo tristeza-Temo que te enamores de el-Dijo mirando el suelo.

Robin-¿Por qué habría de creerte?-Dijo algo molesta-Tu eres el que esta enamorado de Sommeil-Dijo algo triste.

Douleur comenzó a reír.

Douleur-Vamos querida,¿acaso crees que la amo de verdad?, tu sabes que solo la estoy utilizando-Tomo una mano de Robin-Tu eres a la única que amo-Dijo de una manera tierna.

Robin-Te creo-Dijo dándole una sonrisa tierna.

Douleur-Sabia, que me crearías, por eso te amo tanto-Después de esto acerco el rostro de Robin al de él, pero antes de que sus rostros se juntaran Robin retrocedió.

-Narración por Robin -.

Retrocedí unos pasos, no sé porque ha pasado pero en el momento en el que nuestros rostros se iban a juntar, vino a mi mente una imagen de Zoro y escuche su voz que dijo mi nombre. Douleur me miro extrañado y yo le di una cara apenada.

Douleur-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto tomando mi mano.

Yo la moví mi mano haciendo que la soltara.

Robin-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir-Retrocedí y mi fue caminando mirando el suelo, no lo podía ver a la cara.

Cuando iba a dar la vuelta tropecé con alguien, por suerte o por mala suerte ese alguien era Zoro.

-Fin de la narración de Robin-.

Zoro-Fíjate por donde vas-Dijo algo molesto.

Robin-A…si…Es solo que venía algo distraída-Paso su mirada al suelo algo triste.

Zoro la miro extrañado y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien lo miro extrañada.

Zoro-¿Lo volviste a ver?-Dijo en un tono serio.

Robin-Si-Dijo tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas.

Zoro tomo su barbilla con calma.

Zoro-No te hará daño, yo me encargare de eso, te lo juro-.

Robin comenzó a llorar y Zoro la miro algo triste y extrañado.

Robin-Zoro, no digas eso por favor, no cuides de mí-Después de esto lo abrazo.

Zoro-Robin, no puedo hacer lo que me pides, yo te cuidare, no dejare que te pase nada-Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Robin-Por favor Zoro no lo digas tan enserio, no quiero que sufras por mí, no valgo nada Zoro-Dijo secando sus lagrimas con la camisa de Zoro.

Zoro-¡No quiero que digas eso de nuevo!-La miro severamente.

Robin lloro mas y lo abrazo de nuevo pero ahora más fuerte.

Robin-¡No se…porque te comportas así conmigo…no sé porque tengo tanto miedo de que sufras por mi!-comenzó a tomar con más fuerza la camisa de Zoro-¡No entiendo, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Zoro?, ¿Por qué te comportas así y dices eso?-Robin lo miro fijamente con la cara llena de lagrimas y sus ojos de color rojo.

Zoro la miro pero no sabía cómo contestarle, la respuesta la tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

Zoro-Yo…Bueno es solo que…-Su respuesta fue interrumpida por Sommeil y Chopper quienes llegaron corriendo felices haciendo que Robin se pusiera de espalda limpiándose las lágrimas y que Zoro se acomodara la ropa.

Sommeil-¡Hemos encontrado un hermoso hotel!-los miro algo extrañada-¿Sucede algo malo?-.

Robin volteo con una sonrisa, lo más raro era que no tenia señal de haber llorado, Zoro los miro con su rostro normal.

Robin-No, descuida, todo está bien-.

Sommeil la miro no muy convencida pero decidió no darle importancia.

Sommeil-Esta bien, si tu lo dices-Volvió a sonreír-Entonces, ¿Nos acompañan al hotel?-.

Robin y Zoro asintieron y siguieron a chopper y Sommeil al hotel.

-En el castillo de Douleur-.

Luffy bajaba las grandes escaleras de entrada, con una cara seria, cuando escucho que alguien toco el timbre, el se acerco a la puerta y al abrir puso cara de fastidio.

Luffy-¿Otra vez tu?-Pregunto con fastidio-¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora Hancock?-.

La chica sonrió y lo abrazo.

Hancock-Vamos, no te comportes así con migo Luf-Dijo de manera cariñosa-Recuerda que eres algo a si como mi…Esclavo y prometido-.

Luffy-No necesito que me recuerdes las desgracias me mi vida-Se aparto un poco de la chica.

Hancock-Pero, ¿Por qué me tratas así?-su cara fingía tristeza.

Luffy-Yo no olvido-Comenzó a caminar y luego le dio una mirada severa-Y que no se te olvide-Después de esto subió las escaleras.

Hancock-no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que aun recuerde a la tipa esa que tal vez está muerta?-Dijo con coraje tomando camino a la cocina.

Luffy subió las escaleras para llegar a la segunda biblioteca. Tomo un libro de portada negra y se sentó a leer cuando de repente miro una sombra en la ventana del balcón, se acerco extrañado.

Luffy-¿Se puede saber quién eres?-.

La persona encapuchada se acerco a la ventana lo único que se miraba eran sus ojos.

Luffy-¿Por qué me buscas?-Su tono era frio.

La persona saco un cuaderno pequeño y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

Nota-Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo.

Luffy lo miro extrañado.

Luffy-¿Y porque no das la cara?-.

Nota-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo Puffy.

Después de enseñar la nota se marcho. Luffy quedo sorprendido.

Luffy-No es posible, la única persona que me llamaba a si murió hace tiempo-Dijo en voz baja con la mano en la boca.

En ese momento entro Douleur.

Douleur-Dios, otro que cae, a veces me pregunto porque abra tanta gente tonta en el mundo-Dijo riendo y miro a Luffy-¿Y a ti que te pasa?, Tu amorcito vino ¿sabes?-Dijo sonriendo.

Luffy-Cállate no me hables de ella ahora-Dijo tomando asiento y hojeando el libro que había tomado antes.

Douleur-Valla esa cara que tienes me quita los ánimos-Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a lado de la ventana.

Luffy-Que mentira, tu siempre estas de humor-Dijo riendo un poco.

Douleur-Tienes razón-Comenzó a reír como loco-.

Luffy-Estas loco-Miro el libro por un momento pero luego levanto la vista de nuevo-¿Recuerdas a quien me llamaba Puffy?-.

Douleur-Si-Miro extrañado a Luffy-¿No se supones que esa persona está muerta?, ¿Sucede algo?-.

Luffy-No, no, nada-volvió a ver al libro con algo de nervios-¿Y si esta viva aquella persona?-.

Douleur se sorprendió y se puso de pie para tomar un baso con vino.

Douleur-Es imposible que allá sobrevivido-Tomo un poco de vino y salió de la habitación.

-Douleur en el pasillo-

Douleur miraba curioso su copa con vino.

Douleur-Luffy tiene que estar lejos de esa persona-Pensó algo enojado.

Hancock-El miedo te acecha, ¿Acaso será porque tienes miedo de que la única persona que es tu amigo de verdad descubra la verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Douleur le dio una mirada sebera.

Douleur-¿Acaso no sabes que espiar a las personas es de mala educación?-comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo cuando Hancock hablo.

Hancock-¿A qué temes?-Su sonrisa se volvió mas diabólica-Los muertos vivientes no existen, la única explicación que hay es que…que digo eso jamás…o tal vez si, aquella persona no murió y temes que le cuente la verdad a…-Fue interrumpida por un grito de Douleur y una mirada endemoniada.

Douleur-¡Cállate!-.

Hancock se sorprendió un poco pero al mismo momento sonrió.

Hancock-yo solo comentaba, con permiso-Se fue caminando tranquilamente.

Douleur comenzó a reír como loco y lanzo una navaja a un cuadro de Hancock.

Douleur-Pobre ilusa, lo que tiene de bella, lo tiene de tonta-.

En ese momento llego una chica de cabello amarillo, con un vestido Negro con holanes y una muñeca de porcelana en la mano.

¿?-¿Me quería ver, señor?-Su voz era demasiado débil y mas ya que hablaba con pena.

Douleur voltio a verla sonriendo, la chica se sorprendió un poco y desvío su mirada algo sonrojada.

Douleur-Claro Poignet, tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti-.

La chica se sonrojo a más no poder y se arrodillo cabizbaja.

Poignet-Se…será un…un placer servirle señor-tartamudeo en voz baja.

Douleur-Gracias, ahora necesito que crees una pequeña muñeca que nos pueda servir-.

Poignet-¿Para que la necesita ahora seños Douleur?-.

Douleur-Necesito que alguien ayude un poco a una vieja amiga-sonrió maléficamente.

Poignet se sonrojo nuevamente y tapo su cara apenada con la pequeña muñeca que llevaba consigo.

Poignet-Dios luce tan bien con esa sonrisa-Pensó al ver la sonrisa de Douleur-Señor ne…necesito que me diga dón…dónde quiere que coloque a la…a la muñeca-.

Douleur-No muy lejos de este lugar-Miro hacia la ventana.

-Con Sommeil y los demás-.

Sommeil-¿No les dijimos que era un hotel hermoso?-Dijo con una sonrisa hermosa apuntando al hotel.

Robin-Lo siento, no es que quiera destruir tus iluciones, pero-Se detuvo un momento para pensar como decirlo-No tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar ese hotel-.

Sommeil les dio una sonrisa mas grande.

Sommeil-Olvidas algo muy importante querida amiga-Su sonrisa era maléfica con toque inocencia-Cuando tenía 10 años me las arregle para conseguir dinero y…Me dedique a robar por un tiempo, era tan experta que nadie se daba cuenta-Sommeil coloco su dedo índice en la frente-Vamos a robar-Les guiño un ojo-.

Zoro-Esta bien, tú dices a quien y yo me encargo del resto-Dijo sacando un poco su espada de la funda.

Robin lo miro sorprendida.

Chopper-Muy bien, yo puede entretener a las personas-.

Robin miro mas sorprendida a este.

Sommeil-Muy bien, solo dejen veo al más tonto, con más dinero….¡ese!-

Robin-¡Basta!, ¿Acaso están locos?, No pueden ir por ahí robando-.

Sommeil-¿Por qué?-Su voz era algo triste, era como si no supiera que robar era malo.

Robin-Robar es malo, además no podemos darnos el lujo de ser reconocidos como ladrones-.

Sommeil-No es ningún lujo, será por necesidad-comenzó a caminar.

Robin-¿A dónde crees que vas?-.

Sommeil-A hacer mi trabajo- se paró en media calle y comenzó a gritar-¡Ayuda, ayuda, alguien arrollo mi mascota con una carreta y se dio a la fuga!-Al escuchar esto Chopper se tiro al suelo haciéndose el herido y las personas voltearon preocupados, Sommeil miro a Robin con una sonrisa y le susurro de lejos-"Ahora aparece manos y tomas las billeteras"-Después de esto miro a chopper y volvió a fingir que lloraba.

Robin miro al suelo dándose por vencida y apareció las manos y tomo las billeteras, después de tomar las billeteras Zoro se acerco a ella.

Zoro-Ahora-Dijo caminando hacia donde estaba Sommeil.

Robin solo asintió y lo siguió. Los dos se pararon a lado de Sommeil.

Zoro-¡Hija compórtate como alguien de tu edad y dejen de hacer esas bromas de mal gusto!-Fingió ser el padre de la chica.

Robin-¡Si dile a Chopper que ya basta de esas bromas y que se ponga de pie!-Esta fingió ser su madre.

Sommeil hizo un puchero.

Sommeil-Vamos Chopper ponte de pie- Chopper se puse de pie en cuatro patas.

Robin y Zoro miraron a las personas fingiendo pena.

Robin-Lo sentimos, a nuestra hija le gusta hacer bromas de mal gusto-Dijo mirando el suelo con pena.

X persona-Cuide a su hija, esas bromas son de muy mal gusto-Dijo la persona enojada.

Zoro-Si, lo sentimos mucho-.

Los dos hicieron una pequeña inclinación y se fueron caminando y cuando miraron que ya nadie los veía entraron a un callejón donde se encontraban Sommeil y Chopper sonriendo.

Sommeil-¡Dios, aun no pierdo el don, enserio no sé cómo alguien pudo créeselo, es lo bueno de ser tan tierna a pesar de mi edad-Dijo con estrellas a su alrededor y orgullosa por sí misma-y bueno, ¿Tienes el dinero Mamá?-dijo con una cara y voz inocente.

Robin rio un poco y dejo las billeteras.

Sommeil-Listo, nuestras esplendidas actuaciones merecen un merecido premio y ese premio es descansar en ese hotel-Dijo apuntando hacia el hotel.

Cuando llegaron al hotel todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Sommeil-¡Dios es hermoso!-Dijo mirando todo con detalle.

Chopper-¡Si tienes razón!-Es te la imito.

Robin-Chopper, Sommeil esperen a que yo y Zoro vayamos a pedir el cuarto-.

Sommeil les dio una sonrisa de burla.

Sommeil-Claro, mamá y papá-.

Los dos se sonrojaron un poco.

Zoro-Calla y vete a ver otra cosa, pero no rompas nada-Los dos le hicieron caso y Zoro se volteo y noto que Robin reía un poco-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-.

Robin-En verdad te sienta bien esa imagen de padre estricto-

Zoro se sonrojo y camino ignorando el comentario.

-Ya en el cuarto del hotel-

Sommeil se encontraba en la cama y Chopper miraba todo con detenimiento.

Sommeil-¡Dios, esto es la buena vida!-Cerro los ojos y luego se levanto de golpe-Señor Roronoa Dormirá en el sofá-.

Zoro la mira con enfado.

Zoro-Ya lo sé, a si que mejor cállate si no quieres que te corte la cara-Dijo acostándose en el sofá.

Sommeil le saco la lengua y se volvió a acostar para dormir, pero una voz en su mente hizo que se despertara.

¿?-Sommeil, no debo existir, por favor-La voz era de una niña y se escuchaba como un sollozo.

Sommeil miro todo alrededor con temor, su boca temblaba sus ojos miraban desesperados por encontrar a la dueña de la voz.

Sommeil-¿Quién eres?-Su voz se comenzó a quebrar.

¿?-¡Por favor Sommeil aléjalos!-El llanto de la niña se volvió más fuerte y desesperado.

Sommeil comenzó a llorar y tomo su cabeza con desesperación.

Sommeil-¡¿Quién eres?, dime maldita sea, ¿Quién demonios eres?-Sommeil comenzó a rasgar su cabeza con las manos ante la desesperación-¡Deja de llorar no soporto los llantos, cállate y dime quien eres!-.

En ese momento entraron Chopper, Zoro y Robin en pánico ante los gritos de Sommeil, era como si la estuvieran matando.

Sommeil-¡¿Quién eres?-.

Robin se acerco a ella, pero cuando Sommeil la miro la miro como si fuera la niña.

Sommeil-¡No tu no!-Comenzó a rasguñarse la cara.

Robin-¡Sommeil, Sommeil vasta, soy yo Robin!-.

Sommeil la miro y se calmo pero callo desmaya.

Sommeil-¿Quién eres?-Pensó antes de caer desmaya y en su mente miro a la niña quien le dio una sonrisa y dijo algo pero no lo alcanzo a escuchar-No te escucho…-Y callo desmayada por completo.

**Nota:**

En serio espero les alla gustado, pronto subire el siguiente capitulo.

Por farvor dejen comentarios, para mi es muy importante saber que opinan mis lectores.

Bueno hasta pronto.


	7. Capitulo 7: La niña

Capitulo 7: La niña

Sommeil despertó confundida y miro que todos dormían, se levanto a se acerco a la cocina, tomo un vaso con agua y se sentó en el balcón del cuarto de repente miro en la silla que estaba frente a ella una niña de unos 6 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules verdes. Sommeil se sorprendió y dejo caer el vaso con agua.

Sommeil-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto acercando poco a poco la mano para poder saber si era real.

Cuando la mano de la chica estuvo a punto de tocar a la niña, esta se puso de pie asustado y se dejo caer por el balcón.

Sommeil-¡No~!-Grito desesperada y se asomo por el balcón, pero ya no había ni rastros de la niña-No…no…puede…ser-Después de esto callo desmayada.

A la mañana siguiente, Sommeil despertó haciendo muecas ya que Robin pasaba una torunda con alcohol por las cortadas que se había hecho la noche anterior la chica.

Sommeil-La…La niña…-Miro alrededor para buscar a la niña pero no la vio.

Todos miraron alrededor para buscar a la niña pero ninguno vio nada.

Zoro-¿Qué niña?-.

Sommeil-La niña de ayer, cuando me levante en la noche a tomar agua, la niña se sentó junto a mí y luego…-Miro algo triste el balcón recordando lo sucedido la noche pasada.

Robin-¿Y luego qué?-Pregunto en tono tranquilo.

Sommeil-La niña…se aventó por el balcón, pero cuando me asome no vi nada-.

Chopper-Pero Sommeil aquí no ha estado nadie más que nosotros, si no fuera a si yo lo sabría, recuerda que mi olfato es mejor que el de los humanos-.

Zoro la miro de una manera seria.

Zoro-¿Cómo era esa niña?-.

Sommeil pensó un momento recordándola.

Sommeil-Era pequeña de unos 6años, tenía el cabello negro,…mmm…Tenía los ojos de un color verde azulado obscuro-.

Zoro-Si la miramos te diremos, ¿Está bien?-.

Sommeil asintió y Zoro y Robin salieron para comprar cosas en el pueblo y Chopper se quedo cuidando de Sommeil en el hotel.

Zoro y Robin caminaban en silencio, Robin miraba el suelo algo apenada y Zoro miraba al frente tratando de no mirarla.

Robin lo miro y decidió hablar. Se detuvo en seco y lo miro.

Robin-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir ayer antes de que Sommeil y Chopper interrumpieran?-Volvió a mirar el suelo algo apenada, no lograba entender.

Zoro-Bueno…yo…-En ese momento Zoro se vio interrumpido porque una niña de unos 6 años idéntica a la niña de la descripción de Sommeil, se paro frente a ellos y rio un poco, llamando la atención de estos dos. La niña saludo y salió corriendo hacia un callejón.

Robin-Esa niña es idéntica a la de la descripción de Sommeil-Miro sorprendida a Zoro.

Zoro solo asintió. La niña salió del callejón e hizo un gesto con la mano de que fueran tras de ella, la niña llevaba una enorme sonrisa. Zoro y Robin no dudaron y salieron corriendo tras ella, pero la niña corría más rápido que ellos, de repente la niña entro a un camino con árboles y estos dos entraron.

Robin-¿Dónde estará?-Pregunto moviendo las ramas para abrir camino.

Zoro-No lo sé-Zoro miro a Robin y luego de la nada Robin piso y cayó a un agujero que había en el suelo, Zoro corrió y la alcanzo a sujetar del brazo-¡No te sueltes!-.

Robin tomo el brazo de Zoro con las dos manos.

Robin-Lo intentare-.

Pero en ese momento el cacho donde estaba Zoro se rompió haciendo que los dos cayeran. Los dos abrieron los ojos y miraron alrededor, había una hermosa cascada y un lago enorme, el pasto era verde y los arboles tenían frutos.

Robin-¡Dios!, este lugar es hermoso-Dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando alrededor maravillada.

Zoro-Este lugar es hermoso-se acerco a un árbol y tomo una manzana.

Niña-Este lugar es donde nací-.

Zoro y Robin miraron a la niña sentada a la orilla del lago con los pies en el agua.

Robin-¿Quién eres?-.

Niña-¿Por qué naci?, Mamá, Papá, ¿Dónde están?-Miro al cielo.

Zoro y Robin se extrañaron era como si la niña no los viera era como si hubieran viajado en el tiempo y no los pudieran ver.

¿?-Es tarde vuelve-Esta voz se escucho desde los arboles lo cual hizo que no pudieran ver bien quien era la persona.

Niña-Si sensei-La niña camino pero al momento de desaparecer en los arboles los miro con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica.

Zoro se puso un poco enojado y sorprendido, Robin retrocedió un paso algo sorprendida. De repente el lugar se volvió todo negro. Zoro y Robin se pusieron alertas y se escucho la voz de una niña.

¿?-Un futuro, un alma, dos personas, tres sufrimientos, un dolor, una mente sin comprensión, todo gracias a ello-La voz desapareció.

Zoro y Robin despertaron, miraron alrededor y vieron que en realidad estaban en la entrada del bosque y que habían desmayado.

Zoro-Eso fue tan…-

Robin-Fue tan raro, ¿Quién era ella?-.

Zoro-No lo sé, pero lo mejor es que volvamos con Sommeil, le tenemos que decir que miramos a la niña-.

Robin solo asintió y los dos se pusieron a caminar por la calle.

-En el hotel-

Chopper-Sommeil tengo que salir por un momento, ¿No te importa?-.

Sommeil le dio una sonrisa.

Sommeil-No, descuida, tu ve por lo que tengas que ir-.

Chopper sonrió y salió de la recamara. Cuando iba caminando por la calle noto un lugar donde vendían hiervas medicinal y se detuvo a mirar, cuando volteo a su lado izquierdo miro a una niña idéntica a la descripción de Sommeil. La niña tenía una enorme sonrisa.

Chopper-¿Qui…quien eres?-Pregunto algo nervioso.

Niña-Yo conozco a alguien igual a ti-La niño comenzó a reír-Eres divertido-.

Chopper-¿Tus padres no te buscaran?-Pregunto mirando alrededor para poder buscar a los padres de la niña.

Niña-No sé donde estan…-La niña miro inocente a su alrededor con la mano en su boca-Espera… ¡Ahí vienen!-.

Zoro y Robin se acercaban y la niña corrió hacia ellos, Chopper estaba muy extrañado, ya que al parecer Zoro y Robin no notaron a la niña. Chopper pensó que la niña corría hacia Zoro y Robin pero la niña dio la vuelta en un callejón poco después de pasar a lado de Zoro y Robin. Cuando estos dos llegaron miraron a Chopper extrañados.

Robin-¿Sucede algo Chopper?-.

Chopper-La…la…niña-Tartamudeaba el renito-¿No…la han…visto?-.

Zoro y Robin voltearon extrañados hacia donde Chopper miraba un tanto asustado.

Zoro-No veo nada Chopper-.

Chopper-Pero…pero…yo la he visto…Incluso platico conmigo-Dijo con miedo.

Robin se puso a la altura de Chopper.

Robin-Dime, ¿Cómo era la niña?-.

Chopper-Era…-Pensó un momento y cuando la recordó quedo casi en shock al recodar que era como la chica que Sommeil describió-¡Era como la niña que Sommeil describió!-.

Zoro y Robin se sorprendieron.

Zoro-Pero…pero…esa niña…-.

Robin-Lo mejor será ir a ver a Sommeil y contarle-Dijo preocupada.

-En el hotel-

Sommeil se despertó al escuchar que hacían ruido. Sommeil miro asustada hacia donde habían dejado las mochilas, cuando miro a la niña.

Sommeil-Tu-Su voz era débil la ya que se acababa de despertar pero aun así se notaba su tono de voz sorprendido-¿No sabes que registrar cosas ajenas es malo?-Dijo un poco molesta.

La niña miro el suelo algo enojada y apenada y dio un paso atrás, cerro su mano en puño y la puso en su corazón.

Niña-Tu no…tú no sabes nada sobre mi-Su tono de voz era bajo.

Sommeil-Si tienes razón, yo no sé nada de ti-Le dio una mirada seria-Pero tú eres la que viene sin permiso-Le dio una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama-Pero me puedes contar que es lo que tienes-Extendió su mano hacia la niña.

La niña abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Niña-Pero no me conoces, sabes que no soy real-Miro el suelo algo apenada-¿Por qué quieres hablar con migo si no existo?-.

Sommeil-Por eso mismo, quiero saber que haces aquí si no existes-Su sonrisa era calmada.

La niña se acerco a la cama, pero se escucharon voces en el pasillo, las cuales pertenecían a Zoro, Robin y Chopper. La niña retrocedió asustada, su cara mostraba un miedo enorme, sus ojos estaban llorosos y murmuraba algo en voz baja.

Sommeil-Espera, ¿Adónde vas?-Pregunto levantándose de la cama.

Niña-Duerme Sommeil, duerme-La niña le dio la espalda pero volteo con una sonrisa diabólica y algo tierna-Duerme-Su ojo izquierdo mostro un pequeño tic.

Sommeil se puso de pie pero cuando iba a tomar la mano de la niña esta corrió y desapareció.

Sommeil-¡Vuelve!-Grito y cayó de rodillas.

En ese momento entraron los demás y se acercaron a ella asustados al ver a la chica de rodillas en el piso.

Chopper-¿Sommeil que sucedió?-Pregunto ayudándola a levantarse.

Sommeil-La niña-Seguía con su mirada hacia donde la niña se había ido.

Zoro-Si serás torpe-Dijo tomándola en los brazos a costándola en la cama.

Robin-Sommeil calma no la puedes seguir a demás, no sabes si existe esa niña-Dijo cobijando a la chica.

Sommeil-Pero es que yo sé que no existe pero…-.

Robin-Sommeil nosotros también la vimos y lo mejor será que la olvides-.

Sommeil miro sorprendida a Robin al escuchar que ellos también miraron a la niña.

Sommeil-¿Dónde la vieron?, ¿Qué les dijo?-Pregunto exaltada.

Robin-Tranquila, tranquila, no dijo nada importante…creo-.

Zoro-Esa niña no es real y si sigues tratando de hablar con ella, terminaras mal…incluso puedes morir-Su tono y mirada eran serios.

Sommeil-Yo lo sé, pero… ella me dijo que no tenía que existir-Los miro con una mirada inocente y triste-Por favor, díganme que les dijo o que sucedió-.

Los tres se resignaron. Cada uno conto la historia de cuando vieron a la niña y pensaron en esto por unos instantes.

Sommeil-No comprendo quien es ella, ni que hace aquí-.

Robin-Sommeil no pienses más en eso, por favor-.

Chopper-SI ella tiene razón Sommeil, te puede hacer mal, mira como tienes la cara-.

Sommeil-Tienen razón, que torpe soy-Les dio una sonrisa, pero los tres no se convencieron muy bien.

Después de unas horas alistaron todo para partir.

Los 4 se encontraban caminando por las calles del pueblo, cuando Sommeil tropezó con un chico.

Sommeil-Lo siento-Se puso de pie y al mirar al chico se sorprendió-Tu…tu…eres-Su voz era algo baja y tartamudeaba.

El chico se puso de pie.

Chico-Lo siento, fue mi culpa no me he fijado-El chico noto como lo miraba Sommeil y se extraño-¿Nos conocemos?-.

Sommeil-Yo…no se-Dijo nerviosa.

Robin miro al chico y noto una leve presencia de Douleur en él y un leve conocido.

Robin-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto seria.

Chico-Lo ciento, mi nombre es Sanji, trabajo aquí cerca-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoro-Dinos, ¿tienes algo que ver con Douleur?-Este fue directo al grano.

Sanji-Lamentablemente lo conozco, pero no estoy asociado con él, ni nada por el estilo-.

Zoro-¿Y por qué abríamos de creerte?-Su tono de voz era serio.

Sanji estuvo a punto de hablar pero Sommeil lo miro con una sonrisa enorme.

Sommeil-Si él dice que no tiene nada que ver con Douleur, tenemos que creerle-Lo miro con ojos de esperanza.

Sanji-Esta chica es ella, es Sommeil, pero, ¿Cómo me puede creer tan fácil?-Pensó sorprendido.

Chopper-Sommeil tiene razón-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Zoro-Ja, pues yo no estoy tan seguro, no me das buena espina, a si que te estaré vigilando-.

Sommeil-Ignora su comportamiento él siempre es así-Hizo una pequeña reverencia, lo cual extraño al chico-Mi nombre es Sommeil, el de ella es Nico Robin,-apunto a Robin y el chico se sorprendió-ese renito de ahí es Chopper, que no te engañe su apariencia en realidad es un medico y el de cabello verde es Roronoa Zoro-Esto también hizo sorprender al chico.

Sanji se acerco y tomo la mano de Sommeil y esta se sonrojo.

Sanji-Permítanme viajar con ustedes-Puso cara de suplica.

Sommeil se sonrojo mas, Robin frunció un poco el seño al igual que Zoro y Chopper sonrió feliz.

Sommeil-Bueno…yo-Robin la interrumpió.

Robin-Te acabamos de conocer y además conoces a Douleur, ya somos demasiados que lo conocen-Lo miro con reproche.

Sanji-Era de esperarse que me reconociera-dijo en su mente con una sonrisa.

Zoro-Ella tiene razón, además no se ve que sea de fiar, solo mira sus cejas-.

Sanji frunció un poco el ceño.

Sanji-Maldito idiota-Pensó algo enojado-Vamos tu sabes que soy de fiar-Miro a Sommeil.

Sommeil-Yo confió en él y eso es lo que cuenta-Miro a Zoro y a Robin decidida.

Sanji-Gracias, de verdad-.

Sommeil-Bueno como siempre digo, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer-Dijo sonriendo y dando la vuelta.

Zoro y Robin se quedaron parados mirando a Sanji el cual sonrió.

Sanji-Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿No lo creen?-Zoro dio una sonrisa torcida y Robin miro algo enfadada a otro lado-Robin debo cuidarte porque el…-Robin apareció una mano y le tapo la boca antes de que terminara de hablar.

Robin-Zoro adelántate tengo que hablar con él-Dijo mirando aun a Sanji con una mirada seria.

Zoro-Esta bien-Asintió no muy convencido y camino para alcanzar el paso de Sommeil y Chopper.

Robin-¿Qué te dijo?-.

Sanji-Me pidió que te cuidara-Miro como Robin sonrió un poco y luego decidió decir el resto-Pero me encargo mas a Sommeil-.

Robin-Ya veo-Miro el piso algo decepcionado.

Sanji-Para ser su novia, no te trata como tal-.

Robin-Lo sé, pero no se puede decir que es un noviazgo normal, en realidad no se si se le podría llamar noviazgo-Dijo aun mirando el suelo.

Sanji-En realidad no sé porque estas con él, si no lo amas en realidad-.

Robin-Eso es lo mismo que yo quiero saber-Paso su mirada a Zoro-En cambio el…-

Sanji pasó su mirada hacia donde ella miraba y sonrió.

Sanji-Ah ya sabía yo que era él-.

Robin-Su pongo que Douleur ya sabe, pero aun a si no le molesta porque estamos iguales-Dijo algo triste.

Sanji la miro de nuevo.

Sanji-Pero tú sabes cómo es, tal vez si se enoje-.

Robin-Lo sé, pero en parte es su culpa-Le dio una ligera sonrisa.

Sanji-Robin, yo lo conozco y aun que seas su novia, por favor cuídate, no te confíes, el está loco y lo sabes-Le pidió preocupado.

Robin-Lo intentare-Esto lo dijo algo rápido como para cambiar rápido el tema-¿Observa todo lo que haces?-.

Sanji-Afortunadamente no, ahora utilizo otro hechizo-sonrió.

Robin miro a Zoro algo extrañada.

Robin-Pero es raro que él no se haya dado cuenta-Tomo su barbilla para ponerse a pensar.

Sanji-El solo lo utilizo para que no hablara con Sommeil sobre tu sabes que-Su tono de voz era serio al igual que su mirada.

Robin-Ya veo-Miro seria hacia los que caminaban frente a ellos y rio un poco-No hay duda que este equipo es de traicioneros-.

Sanji-Incluso ese pequeño-Dijo mirando a Chopper quien iba riendo junto con Sommeil-¿Esto quiere decir que lo planeo todo desde mucho tiempo de anticipación?-.

Robin-A si es-Su mirada se volvió seria-Todos sus años de vida pensando un plan para juntar las 7 joyas, en realidad no logro comprenderlo-.

Sanji-Lo mejor será que los alcancemos-.

Robin asintió y comenzaron a caminar para alcanzarlos.

-En el castillo de Douleur-

Poignet se encontraba en su cuarto de maniquíes y muñecas, armando una nueva muñeca, con una mirada soñadora.

Poignet-Si tan solo se diera cuenta de que existo-Coloco una pieza algo deprimida-Ojala pudiera ser como Robin, Sommeil, como Hancock o como la chica que mato hace años-Coloco un ojo a la muñeca y se quedo un rato en silencio pero después sonrió-A no ser que…que pueda ser como las muñecas que hago…quizás se enamoraría de mi…-Tomo a su muñeca con una enorme sonrisa y la elevo-¿No lo crees a si? Pleurer-La muñeca se movió un poco.

Pleurer-Eres tan patética, no piensas bien, ¿o qué?-La muñeca la miro con cierto enfado.

Poignet-Pero… Yo solo quiero que él me mire como mira a Sommeil-Coloco a la muñeca en la mesa.

La muñeca se puso de pie y le dio una mirada de fastidio.

Pleurer-No sé que le vez a ese tipo, en serio-Coloco su mano en la cara con fastidio-Acabaras haciéndote mal, además mírate, no eres nada, apestas, sin mí no eres más que una basura-.

Poignet se puso de pie frente un espejo y se miro con odio y tristeza.

Pleurer-Solo te habla cuando le conviene, solo te habla cuando quiere que hagas otra de tus absurdas muñecas-le dio una mirada burlona-¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a Robin?-.

Poignet puso una mirada de odio puro al recordarlo.

-Recuerdo de Poignet-.

Poignet miraba por la ventana esperando a que llegara su jefe con ansias. Cuando por fin miro que llego se puso de pie feliz y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Poignet-¡Señor…qué bueno que llego!-Miro que una niña de mirada seria y sombría estaba parada a lado de Douleur tomada de su mano-Perdone mi atrevimiento Señor, pero, ¿quién es ella?-.

Douleur-Ella es Nico Robin-Hizo que Robin diera un paso hacia delante-Ella tiene 11 años, será una de las nuevas chicas que trabajara para mí-.

Poignet se puso a la altura de la niña.

Poignet-Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Poignet-.

Robin miro hacia otro lado con una mirada seria.

Robin-No me interesa saber quien rayos eres, solo mantente alejada de mi-La niña comenzó a caminar.

Poignet quedo anonadada por el comportamiento de la niña y Douleur rio un poco.

Douleur-¿No crees que es divertida?-.

Poignet-No señor, la verdad no-Dijo algo enojada.

Douleur-Pues espero te vayas acostumbrando-Comenzó a caminar.

Después de unas horas se sentaron a comer.

Poignet-Señor su comida-Dijo dejando el plato frente a Douleur.

Después dejo el plato de Robin frente a ella.

Poignet-Aquí está tu comida espero sea de tu agrado pequeña-.

Robin miro la comida con asco.

Robin-No comeré esto-Alejo el plato y cruzo los brazos.

Poignet-Tienes que comerlo-.

Robin-No quiere-

Poignet-¡Cómelo niña no estoy para estos jueguitos de bebitas!-Dijo tomándola del cuello.

Douleur-¡Déjala Poignet!-Grito desde la otra orilla de la mesa.

Poignet dejo a Robin de inmediato.

Douleur-Disculpa sus malos modales, Robin-Se puso de pie y camino hacia Robin se arrodillo y tomo su mano con calma-Te he traído un regalo-Un sirviente llego, hizo una reverencia y le dio una caja de regalo, la abrió y saco un vestido blanco-Es para ti-.

Robin se sonrojo y lo tomo.

Robin-Es hermoso-Miro el vestido pero no lo toco, sus manos temblaban como si lo fueran a romper-En realidad…es hermoso-.

Douleur-Eres la niña más tierna que he visto en mi vida, por favor acepta ser mi novia-Le pidió aun de rodillas.

Robin se sonrojo.

Robin-No puedo, tú eres mayor que yo, además…-

Douleur-Por favor, la edad es lo que menos importa, yo no puedo envejecer, a si que tu crecerás y te quedaras igual, pero solo si te casas conmigo antes de que cumplas mi edad, te quedaras de esa edad-.

Robin Sonrió y lo abrazo.

Robin-Entonces acepto estar contigo-.

Douleur-Te llevare de nuevo a tu casa-.

Poignet tenía los ojos llorosos y Douleur la miro.

Douleur-Crea una muñeca como ella, y regálasela-.

Poignet asintió y se marcho.

Poco después Robin entro al cuarto de las muñecas. Su mirada de nuevo era seria y fría.

Robin-Yo no quiero una estúpida muñeca-Tomo la muñeca que estaba armando para ella y la rompió-de verdad eres patética, ¿pensaste que alguien como él se fajaría en ti?, mírate no eres nada, incluso yo soy mejor que tu y eso que soy menor que tu-Robin comenzó a reír.

Poignet comenzó a llorar y armo una muñeca parecida a Robin.

Poignet-esa niña, esa niña, esa niña-Repetía mientras tomaba muestras de su sangre-Me las pagara-Acaricio la cara de la muñeca-¿Verdad Pleurer?-.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Poignet-Ella siempre me hizo la vida miserable, cada vez que el la traía ella se burlaba mas de mi-Dijo llorando mirando su reflejo con odio.

Pleurer-Admítelo, si eres miserable siempre lo serás-.

Poignet-¡Cállate!-Tomo su cabeza con fuerza-¡Deja me en paz!-.

Pleurer-Mírate, llorando por alguien que jamás tendrás, me das pena-Dijo con cierto asco.

Poignet-¡Cállate!-tomo a la muñeca y la estrello contra el espejo-Tú no eres nada… Solo eres una muñeca que se puede desarmar…-Su mirada era maniaca.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Era Douleur y al mirar el desastre puso una cara de asco.

Douleur-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Tomo un brazo de un maniquí y lo tiro.

Poignet-Na…nada señor-Se puso de pie algo sonrojada.

Douleur-Mmm…En realidad no me importa lo que sucedió, solo quería saber si ya terminaste la muñeca-.

Poignet-Ya casi señor-Miro el suelo algo avergonzada.

Douleur-¡¿Por qué no lo haz terminada?-Le grito enfadado.

Poignet callo se rodillas con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Poignet-Lo…lo siento, me… me distraje señor-Sollozo.

Douleur se acerco a ella.

Douleur-¿Qué le sucedió a tu muñeca?-Tomo a la muñeca ensangrentada.

Poignet lo miro sorprendida.

Poignet-La arroje por accidente, señor-.

Douleur-Necesito la muñeca, para mañana-Le entrego la muñeca y salió.

Poignet-Si señor-Murmuro.

-En la biblioteca del castillo-

Luffy se encontraba mirando los estantes con libros, cuando llego la bibliotecaria.

Bibliotecaria-¿Buscas algo?-Pregunto con su tono de voz normal, ósea calmado y algo bajo.

Luffy no se había percatado de su presencia y se sorprendió y callo sentado. La chica rio un poco.

Luffy-Faux, no hagas eso me tomaste de sorpresa-Dijo algo sonrojado, poniéndose de pie.

Faux-Lo siento señor Luffy-Tomo el sombrero de Luffy y se lo dio.

Luffy-¿Me querías decir algo, o porque estás aquí?-Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema algo sonrojado.

Faux-Yo trabajo aquí, ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar aun mas al chico.

Luffy-¿Podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso?-Dijo mirando el suelo.

Faux-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto extrañada.

Luffy-Sonreír-Dijo sonrojado.

Faux-Lo intentare señor-Dijo mirando el suelo algo avergonzada-Señor me retiro iré con el jefe me mando llamar, hace ya rato y no he ido-Hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió.

Luffy se quedo con la mirada perdida en la puerta, dos lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Luffy-No me puedes dejar ni siquiera ahora-Dijo serio al darse cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba, pero aun así dejo de mirar la puerta.

La persona que lo espiaba también lloraba, pero al escuchar las palabras se sorprendió y seco sus lágrimas. Luffy se acerco al balcón noto que la persona estaba escondida del lado de la pared. Luffy se recargo en el barandal de manera tranquila mirando al cielo, mientras que la persona se sentó en el suelo.

Luffy-¿De dónde me conoces?-Pregunto sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

La persona simplemente miro el suelo dejando escapar una lágrima.

Persona-Yo…yo no puedo decirte-Su voz era demasiada baja y Luffy apenas la pudo escuchar, pero aun a si no pudo identificar si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

Luffy-Ya veo...pero, ¿Me puedes decir sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo?-Miro a la persona de una manera seria.

La persona negó con la cabeza. Luffy se acerco a la persona y coloco sus manos con algo de fuerza en los hombros de esta persona. La persona abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras que Luffy se sonrojo y soltó a la persona dejando la aun sorprendida. Luffy miro de nuevo a la persona y se sonrojo un poco pero luego sacudió su cabeza.

Luffy-No…no, esto no puede ser-Dijo en voz alta y luego le dio una mirada confundida-¿Eres hombre?-La persona asintió, Luffy quedo sorprendido y asqueado-Eres hombre…-Esto lo dijo mas para el que para la persona.

El hombre aprovecho esta oportunidad para saltar, corrió un poco pero fue detenido por Douleur.

Douleur-Hola Joven-Dijo con una sonrisa

Hombre-¿Tu?, eres un idiota-Dijo enojado

Douleur-¿crees que te dejare hablar con él?-tomo la mano del hombre algo brusco, esto hizo que callera el gorro de la capa dejando ver una cabellera anaranjada.-Tu deberías estar muerta y no dejare que tu estúpida llegada haga que él se revele, Nami-.

Nami-¡Idiota, no puedo dejar que lo utilices!-Comenzaban a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Douleur-No me puedes detener querida-le dijo al odio.

Nami-¿Qué aras con él cuando ya no te sirva?-Su voz era quebrada.

Douleur-Esa respuesta hasta tú lo sabes-Dijo riendo.

Nami comenzó a llorar más.

Nami-¡Eres un idiota, te odio yo le diré la verdad!-Le grito.

Douleur solo comenzó a reír.

Douleur-Como eres tonta, el piensa que estas muerta, además…-Miro a lo lejos que se acercaba Faux y sonrió-Ella tomo tu lugar-.

Nami volteo y noto que Faux era muy parecida a ella y se sorprendió.

Nami-¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué?-.

Douleur-Porque tu solo eres un estorbo, siempre lo fuiste, por ese mismo motivo tu tendrías que estar muerta, además el ya no te extraña-.

Nami-No es cierto…el no…-Nami solo salió corriendo llorando.

Douleur miro a esta y comenzó a reír.

Douleur-Valla cuanta gente ilusa.

-Con Sommeil y los demás-.

Todos iban caminando algo serios. Sommeil iba algo cansada y su mirada comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo.

Chopper-Sommeil, ¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto preocupado acercándose a ella.

Sommeil le dio una sonrisa forzada.

Sommeil-Si descuida, otra vez mi vista se está nublando y me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no es nada-Tomo su cabeza un poco.

Sanji se acerco preocupado a ella.

Sanji-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?-Toco la frente de la chica para saber si no tenia temperatura lo cual hizo sonrojar a Sommeil-No te encuentras bien-.

Sommeil-Yo…yo…estoy bien…-Miro hacia el frente-Tengo un mal presentimiento-.

Robin-¿Cómo que mal presentimiento?-.

Sommeil-Es como si la joya del fuego estuviera cerca-.

Zoro-Pues como sea, te ayudaremos a atraparla…-Pero fue interrumpido por Robin.

Robin-Sommeil, ¿Estás segura que quieres luchar contra la joya del fuego?-Le pregunto haciendo recapacitar a la chica.

Sommeil miro hacia el frente con miedo.

Sommeil-No lo…no lo sé-Dijo tartamudeando, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y cuando miro de quien era se sorprendió mas.

Sanji-No creo que estés en condiciones de pelear, mejor descansa-.

Chopper-El tiene razón Sommeil-.

Zoro-Tal vez lo tendrías que escuchar-.

Sommeil los miro y asintió con una sonrisa y se desmayo pero Sanji la cacho.

Sanji-¿Esto es normal?-Pregunto mientras miraba a Sommeil preocupado.

Robin-Si, lo que necesitamos es tomar un nuevo rumbo, ya que aun esta algo cansada-Dijo mirando a Sommeil quien descansaba en los brazos de Sanji.

Chopper-Si, ella necesita descansar-.

Sanji-Cerca de aquí hay otro pueblo-.

Todos comenzaron a tomar rumbo a ese pueblo.

-En el castillo de Douleur-.

Douleur miraba por la ventana con una copa de vino.

Douleur-Ay, mi querida Sommeil siempre hace más largo todo-Dio un sorbo a la copa.

Luffy-Como te dificulta todo-Dijo riendo un poco.

Douleur-Todas son iguales-.

Continuara...

**Nota:**

Bueno espero les allá gusta :D

Ya saben comenten (Y)


End file.
